Heart Country - A Job Thing ?
by SweetChildHysteria
Summary: Peter still wants Alice...Or does he. His mind has other idea's as he subcontionally spies the new outsider. What is it about her that makes her so...intresting. And what's with the relationship between another outsider and Ace. What do they have in common.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS. Welcome to my new story with Peter X OC. Hope you enjoy XX**

* * *

"Hu-nngh….Hu-nngh… Hu- FUCK SAKE" I yelled as I threw my adjustable wrench at the boiler I was trying to repair. I watched at the bolt flung off and bounced to the ground before a pain shot threw my boot covered foot as I kicked the stupid heating appliance. So much for getting this fixed, I need a headache pill. I mean seriously, I must have spent about 10 minutes trying to loosen that fucking bolt and with a flick of my wrist and a clank of my wrench the stupid thing came off,

"ASSHOLE"

"Uh, Mister Waters are you okay?" a faceless asked me. I turned around to see the female standing there with a cute little blush on her face. Why the hell is she blushing, never seen someone loose they're cool before. I sighed and picked up my wrench as I found it beside me. It must have slide across the floor, how convenient. I slipped the metal tool in its holder which resided on my red belt, along with the rest of my favourite equipment. I walked towards the black haired maid and took her hand. I heard a small squeak come from her which I don't think she noticed as I started walking to one of Heart Castle's many exits.

"I'm fine, I just realised I need some knew things in order to repair this 'ere boiler" I told her as I she finally caught up to my side as I let her hand slip from mine. Man her hand was warm. Maybe she doesn't get out much like me. She does look a little younger than most of the faceless women here,

"And I need a hand carrying some things"

"Oh uh, okay" she stuttered as she walked a little behind me. I swear…she better not be checking my butt out. It freaks me out when people do that. I am tempted to turn around someday and ask if they would like to take a closer look…Then I'll just sit on them until they apologise. Fucking lesbian faceless…oh yeah…I'm a guy right now.

* * *

"Thanks, I'll see you later no doubt" I waved to the shop owner as I carried two brown paper bags of parts along with my handy maid friend who was carrying the third. She still had a stupid blush on her face, am I really that attractive to her…guess I am. I wonder what she'd do if I turned around and kissed her. No, Bad Autumn Bad. Why must my mind be so perverted… I think I've been spending to long with Joker. That month went by far too slowly, I think Black's perverted nature is starting to rub off on me. But it's fun to wind the females up, I'm gonna be pissing myself when they find out. If they find out that is,

"Come on, back we go. Thanks for coming with me by the way"

"Oh um n-no problem Mister Waters" She spoke in a slightly higher pitched voice than before. Hehehe, time to see how far I can embarrass her '_unintentionally_' of course.

"Well with such a pretty lady like yourself, why wouldn't I ask you for help" I said proudly, trying so hard not to laugh or giggle in any way, shape or form,

"You must get asked out on dates very often. I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend"

"Mister Waters please; I'm a maid of the queen. If I had a boyfriend I would most likely be beheaded. I do not wish to anger her majesty" The faceless smiled with a deeper shade of pink on her cheeks as I spotted the castle gates coming up.

I then saw Ace heading out from the castle, time to shine (insert evil smiley here). As soon as I knew Ace was in earshot I lifted my head confidently and glanced at him as he smiled at me.

"Well, if I was your boyfriend I'm sure Queenie would allow it. She may even let you stay in my room _if you know what I mean_" I had to hold my poker face as Ace's happy smile turned into a perverted smirk. This wasn't the first time I'd done this with him around. But at least he got a laugh out of it. But I stopped when I heard him talk to me.

"That's strange Ethan; I thought you had a boyfriend?" Ace smirked as I stopped in my tracks and clicked my tongue to the roof of my mouth. PRICK.

"Oh don't worry you're on my VIP list, I'd hate to leave you out of such a wonderful relationship Baby" I mockingly said back to him. I wasn't really unusual, Ace was one of the very few that knew who I really was. The other was Nightmare…come on it's not like you can hide stuff from him. He can read mind for fuck sake. This was a usual thing me and Ace had. You see we had a small bet to see who could start a rumour first. My target was to get people into believing Me, Ace and other male Role holders were gay together. His target was to expose me for who I really was. Pfft, guess whose winning (Insert victory dance, if you so please),

"Oh by the way, I invited the twins over for tonight. I thought we could have a bit of double trouble"

I winked as Ace stood there trying to think of a comeback, I simply looked at the maid and carried on walking. I walked to my room within Heart Castle and placed the bags on the floor. I watched the maid as she had an even brighter blush which was now on her ears and neck. She hasn't said anything since we passed Ace…Wait a second…Man, this girl is fucked up, she actually likes Yaoi…well I guess it is pretty hot sometimes.

"Uh, thanks for helping me you can go about you daily things now Miss" I said to the flushed faceless maid.

"Um yes it was my pleasure Mister Waters" the woman bowed before quickly handing over the bag she held, turning and darting off back down the hallways. I shook my head, slipped my room's key in the door and opened it. I used my foot to push the other two bags into my room before shutting the door behind me. I slipped my key into one of my black overall's pocket and placed the bag in my arms on my vanity table. I have no idea why a vanity table would be in a guy's room but hey, can't go against Queenie now can I? I sorted through my bags of spare parts for the boiler and other things I needed to stock up on just in case. I was just about to go back to the room in which I was repairing the boiler but the day sky changed to night. I sighed as I quickly placed the parts I would need into a paper bag before placing the rest back into the other two bags and into a little cabinet by my bed. I walked over to a door in my room which was locked and used the key in my pocket to open it. Inside was a collection of dark coloured clothes. Some of them spare overalls, some of them suits and the rest of it was some other male clothing I'd picked up. I pushed some of the clothes to the side and stepped inside the wardrobe. I closed the door behind me and locked it from the inside. I then found the back of the wardrobe and used my key on that. I slide the slab of wood to the side and slide it shut behind me not bothering to lock it. I pushed some other clothes to the side and unlocked yet another door, stepped threw it then locked it behind me. I quickly legged it across my other room, grabbing a towel and darting into the bathroom. I locked the door and stripped from my clothing, carefully removing my short spiked wig and the bandages that restricted my bust and jumped into the shower.

"Ahh, that's nice" I moaned to myself as the warm water worked wonders on my tight muscles. It felt strangely nice as the water ran over my pale, creamy skin. I washed my mid length ashy, golden brown hair along with my body before turning off the water and snapping my fingers. The towel unravelled itself from the heap it was in on the floor and wrapped itself fluffy blue self around my body as I stepped out the shower. I gently rang my hair from excess water and clicked my fingers again, this time another towel appeared and wrapped itself around my head and kept my hair up. I grabbed my dirty clothes and placed them in a wash-basket and left the bathroom. I closed my bathroom door and looked across my room and at my other vanity table. Just as I'd taken a seat at it there was a knock at my door,

"J-Just a second"

My heart suddenly skipped a beat as the door opened and what I saw made me scream loudly. The poor white haired male at the door doubled over and clutched his ears. A hand flew to my mouth to quiet myself,

"GET OUT"

* * *

(Peter's POV)

I had just got back from a beheading with the queen. Today had been completely and utterly boring; I had not seen Alice once. I felt a little bit sad to be honest. All day I had been shooting faceless for their incompetence. I had blood on my nice chequered jacket. I'd just had that dry cleaned for goodness sake. And it seemed as though that beheading trial went on for hours. I can't wait to get to my room and relax. As I rounded a corner I saw a couple of faceless maids and butlers together in a small group. To a normal person they wouldn't be able to hear their conversation in which they were ever so carefully whispering about. I was going to walk passed without a care like normal until I heard the name of the other foreigner. Ethan Water I think his name was. This tickled my fancy so I decided to listen in as I got closer to their little group.

"Yes with Ace, I couldn't believe it" A female said.

"But to invite the Bloody Twins. That's just sick" one of the butler's whispered.

"But you are a male are you not; of course you'd find it wrong" another female replied.

"But to think, Ace and Ethan getting it on with the twins, that could be a juicy bit of information we could use" the first faceless said.

"I don't get females who think males' getting it on with each other is very entertaining" the first butler replied.

"Now hold on Billy I'd like to hear a few details" a slightly feminine male spoke.

I held in a distraught expression under my poker face until I rounded the corner. I leaned up against the wall and held a hand to my forehead. To think, Ace is gay with a male. I'd of thought better of him…and Ace. The poor guy maybe I should up and ask that piece of filth if he really is… gay. Oh just to think about gives me goose-bumps and not in the good way. Just to think of it makes me want to hurl. Just as I make it to my room I open the door and step in. I changed my red jacket to a clean one and left my dirtied on my bed as I watched the day turn to night. Ah, I must not forget, the other foreigner must be told to see the Queen or else, my head may role. As much I dislike doing this, I have my orders. I still don't see what the other role holders see in her. She's so shy and quiet; I hardly ever get to speak with her. Oh my, did I say get…I didn't mean that. Where did that come from?

"Righty ho, of to Miss Skylock's room I shall go" I said to no one in particular. I walked out from my room and down the hallway. When I got to the door I saw a maid holding a box of some kind. It was white in colour and had a pale blue ribbon tied around it with a small bow in the same colour, on top. The maid looked at me when I appeared beside her as her hand knocked the door on its own accord. I took the box from her and ushered her away, she'd only cause me to waste more time if she'd remained here. I look at the little label on the box which said it was from Vivaldi. I shook my head and opened the door before having to drop the box and clutch my poor, sensitive ears as a loud scream erupted. I was even forced to the floor from the noise. Bloody hell that was loud. I looked up in time to see an ashy, golden brown haired girl in a towel throw something at me. But I didn't register what until I lifted it from my head in time to see a red cheeked girl pushed me out the door and shut it. I remained on the floor stunned as I heard a click from inside the room. She just pushed me down. How rude, I swear some people have no manners. I heard the door crack open as a girl's head popped out. I looked at her in curiosity as I took note of her now clothed body…She's quick. That wasn't even a minute. She was wearing a knee length, blue satin nightdress with black lace straps and trimmings around the hem of the skirt. Her skin was a pale creamy colour, it looked so clean. I've never seen skin so clean. The girl shied away slightly behind her bedroom door before I realised I had my hand reaching out towards her. What am I doing? I pulled my hand back quickly. I watched as the girl held her hand out towards me…Why is she-

"D-do you want a h-hand?" she asked in a soft angelic voice. It's so soft, so feminine; I gently took her hand as she helped me up, I was entranced by this strange being in front of me. She's so different from Alice, Alice punched me when we first met… then she gave me the cold shoulder ever since. She still does and that makes me sad,

"I-I'm sorry for shooing you out Mr White. It's just I was shocked when you burst in like that"

"Ah I'm terribly sorry Miss. I have a message from her Majesty" I started. I could feel her hand even through my gloved one, she's cold. No freezing. So why is she in a skimpy thing like that? I realised I was staring again the minute her hand left mine.

"And what w-would that message b-be Mr White?" The girl stuttered. She was definitely a shy one; it's kind of…strange really. I've never met a shy foreigner before. I don't like it. It's too awkward for my taste. I unintentionally rubbed my gloved hands together as if trying to clean them from germs which weren't there. Bad habit I guess.

"The next evening time period, she wishes to see you in her quarters" I said nonchalantly. I watched as the ashy-brown haired girl nodded before I nodded and turned away. I heard a small gasp as I started walking away before a small voice called out to me.

"Good night Mr White" I heard the Miss Skylock say quietly. I stopped in my tracks…did she just rhyme…to me.

"Good night" I replied waving my hand as I carried on walking. It wasn't until I got back to my room did I close the door behind me and leaned my back against it,

"Sleep tight"

I sighed and walked over to my bed as I threw a pale blue bra on my bed as I stripped myself of my clothes and changed into a set of red tartan pyjamas. I walked back over to my bed and turned the lamp on which was sat beside my bed. I sat my comfort zone before I spied what I'd thrown on my bed. I picked it up by a strap and dangled it in front of me. What the blinking heck- so that's what she threw at me. My red eyes widened behind my glasses as I took in what I was holding. Why didn't I realise I was holding this still, was I so caught up in my thought's that I…forgot. I must return this to her at once. Oh wait she'll be asleep. I know, First thing next time period I'll go straight to her room and hand it to her. I held the cups in my hand and I felt like my eyes were going to fall right from my head, if not for my glasses. These things fill my hands…but she c-can't be that big right…she wasn't, she couldn't. She's...,

"What does 30FF mean?"

I held the item of clothing with my fingers before standing and placing it in one of the draws in my desk. Going back to my bed I pulled back the covers and slipped in. I got comfortable and slipped my glasses onto my bedside table. I soon felt the stress of the consistent 5 time periods I have with no breaks between, suddenly leave my body as I relaxed into the soft mattress of my bed. Sleep quickly overcame my senses as I drifted into the dream realm. An all too familiar face fell into my eye line. He had a strange smirk on his face as thought he'd been watching what I was doing before falling asleep. I gave him my cold glare which made his smirk bigger.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, you haven't seen it yourself…you seem to be slipping Mr White" The incubus smiled as he floated down in front of me. I watched as he clicked his fingers and a floating orb appeared beside me. I peered into it as I watched myself having the same conversation with Miss Skylock as I had done before. That's when I saw it. I was such an idiot; I'd been gawking at her. I had been the one being awkward. It was like she could render me speechless with a single glance. I watched as she helped me up from the floor. The coldness of her hand in mine, haunting my mind again. Why was she so cold? The weather is fine at the moment if not above average. She was even wearing that…thing of a dress. I can hardly call that decent. The orb disappeared as the dream demon kept up his mocking smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. What does that have to do with me?

"It seems someone has caught your attention"

"Poppycock, I love Alice. Even though she has yet to see it"

"My, my…Now who's the rabbit in denial?" I heard the males voice echo as the mists that surrounded me cleared away as I opened my eyes to find my room in an orange light. Ah, evening….

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter 1. I Don't know where i'm going with this so i would like to hear your idea's. Review me, PM me...never leave me...Peace and Marshmallows XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you _ANGEL_****_ PROTECTRESS_** ** for your awesomeness idea that is included in my new chapter. What happens when Peter is in a compromising position with a certain outsider... Dun Dun Dun.**  


* * *

(Autumns POV)

I gasped as I watch the supposedly cold hearted white rabbit walk away from my room with my bra still in his hands. I was going to tell him but I was too embarrassed to do it. What if he'd of shot me. Then again he apologised to me, that doesn't happen often. But I need that bra…I guess when the next day time change comes I'll sneak into his room and grab it. He'd be busy with jobs as the prime minister. I closed my bedroom door and walked over to my bed. The soft red covers calling my name as the moon caught my unique coloured eyes. I pulled my curtains from my bed before snuggling under the covers. It had been a while since I'd last slept. I hardly sleep as it is. I've always had sleeping issues. Guess I've got insomnia like Pierce. I feel for him sometimes I really do. I felt my eyes close from the lack of sleep. The last thing I saw was my clock for the night time period. It read '11 night change' on it. It's strange the way clocks work here. 12 hours in every time change. But then again, I kind of like it like this. You can get so much done during the day and evening periods, unless they're short lived. Oh yeah, mustn't forget about the next evening time change. I wonder what's in that box that Vivaldi sent me. I hope it's not a dress, I hate dresses….you just know it's gonna be a dress don't' you.

I must have fallen asleep because when I rolled over a nice warm beam of light was touching my bare arm. Ah, that's nice and warm. My mahogany brown eyes cracked open to see it was an evening time change. I slowly sat up and stretch after finally getting a nice sleep. I scratched my head as I looked at my reflection in my vanity mirror across the room. I look like a mess. My ashy, golden-brown hair was all puffy and knotted, from the looks of it. One of my straps had slipped from my shoulders and the bed covers were uneven from where I'd most likely hibernated. I have a bad habit of duvet-hugging, even if it's just me. I'll take it all and curl into a ball somewhere, doesn't have to be a bed. I pushed the covers off from my body and jumped from my bed. I looked at my mirror as I clicked my fingers and out from my wardrobe came a nice pair of trousers with one leg in black and red stripes; the other leg was just plain black. A top came out next with a similar design but only on the sleeves. The top itself was black with a big red heart on the front. I slipped out from my nightwear and changed into clean clothes. I ran back to my vanity table and mirror before clicking my fingers and watching as my hair tied itself in a high ponytail. My side fringe and bangs handing perfectly to frame my pale face. I quickly used some clear lip balm before running to my wardrobe and finding out a pair of knee-high chunky boots. They looked like New Rocks, but minus the metal. I ran into my bathroom to freshen up quickly before walking quickly to the room in which Vivaldi would be waiting. I almost ran into the maid that helped me get my spare parts last day period. She yelped quietly before almost dropping the tray she was carrying. I quickly caught it and handed it back to her smiling.

"S-sorry Miss, I-I shouldn't run in t-the hallways. But I am late s-so p-please excuse me" I said quickly and quietly before bowing and dashing off. I don't think she heard me very well. I hate talking to strangers yet I do it all the time when I'm Ethan…we're the same person…AH MIND FUCK. Then again…I guess it's the same for Elliot. He can be a dear one moment then when a job comes in he's got his game face on. I made it out into one part of the castle gardens before finally seeing Vivaldi sitting down. I bent over to catch my breath before I hand found its way to my shoulder. I jumped at the contact and flung my arm around with a fist tightly clenched at the end…only for it to be stopped my Ace. We stayed like that for a seconds before I realised who it was. I sighed and giggled slightly as Ace took my hand and lead me to the table in which Vivaldi was sat at,

"Good evening Vivaldi, s-sorry if I am l-late"

"Not to worry child, we are glad you could make it" Vivaldi said with her kind smile. I smiled back as a butler pulled out a chair for me. I sat down in it and watched as I was easily pushed in. A maid poured me a cup of earl grey which was my favourite while Vivaldi was trying something new. Just then I saw a flash off blue behind the queen, I smiled and jumped up before waving at the girl. The girl ran around the table and hugged me tightly. Because I was hardly allowed out from my room when I was in my world, I became very wary of the outside. I love it but I wouldn't go too far on my own. I don't know what's out there. When I came here though, no one stopped me from wondering around. But I soon found refuge here at Heart Castle, with the regular visits from Alice. She's like my sister. She unwrapped her arms from me before we air kissed each other's cheeks and sat down opposite each other, Vivaldi in between us. We all talked about things like shopping, what each other have been up to things like that. I wasn't really paying attention. That is until the evening turned to day. I looked at the beautiful blue, cloudless sky before I heard a gunshot. It came from just behind those hedges. I watched in curiousness as another gunshot went off but closer. Who's shooting and for what reason? My question was soon answered by a blur of pink and black that flew over the top of the hedge. I heard Vivaldi get up and leave along with some of her guards before I looked at Alice. She looked at me while I had floaty question marks above my head. Alice smiled as the pink blur in front of us stood up and walked over to the table.

"Hey Boris, I told you to stay away from the Queens gardens. She's letting you off because she's in a good mood today"

Alice said in her usual happy tone. I watched the pink fuzz ball known as Boris smiled with thumbs up before his golden eyes looked at me and one of his pink cat ears flickered. I still had floaty question marks above my head which was probably new to him. I looked up at the marks before they popped and vanished. I whispered to Alice that I was heading back inside before getting up and leaving. It's not that I dislike people; I just get very nervous around males. He's probably a nice guy but still. I can feel my palm getting sweaty now. I walked back to my room and used my special key to walk into what is meant to be Ethan's room. But seeing how we are the same person, it counts as my room to. I quickly changed into my black overalls and tucked my hair into the short, spiky wig. I placed my black cap on backwards and adjusted my red and white belts. I hide my locket I was wearing under my clothes before picking up the bag I'd need to repair the boiler. I left my other room, locking it and walked down the hallways. Once in the room with the broken boiler I slipped out my adjustable wrench and started my work with trying to get the fan out. After I'd taken off the bolts I simply exchanged the old fan that was missing a wing, with a new one. I bolted it back in and placed the cover back into position. Just after I'd finished screwing in the last screw a hand wrapped around my mouth as I was pulled backwards into a dark space. I watched in shock as a guard ran in the room with his weapon drawn before he huffed angrily and ran out. After about five minutes of the guard walking away, I was still in this closet with a strange person. I could feel something soft a furry up against the tips of my fingers. My fingerless gloves made it hard to make out what it was. I heard something rattle like a chain of some sorts and saw a little fish shaped key-ring attached so something pink. That pink thing then wrapped around my waist as I heard whoever was holding me, sniff my neck. It gave me goosebumps as a strong shiver went up and down my entire body. On instinct I kicked my foot back and into this strangers shin. His grip loosened and I grabbed my wrench from my red belt and swung at the man. I could tell from his height and the little groan of pain he made. I kicked the closet door open, jumped out and spun around; my wrench and screwdriver in wither hand, ready for action. I paused when I saw the cat boy from earlier. Then I remembered I'm Ethan and had to act as if we've never met. Which we haven't (wink wink, nudge nudge).

"Ow, hey I was only hiding Autu-you're not Autumn" The male started as he stood up from the floor where he'd fallen too. He walked up to me with a confused expression and one of his fangs stuck out, obviously thinking. How does he know my real name, how could he tell? He walked around me in a circle, his pink tail flicking around wildly. He stopped beside me as I remained ready to attack if necessary. He sniffed hand before moving closer and sniffing my neck again,

"Strange…you smell just like her"

"Like who?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. I stood in a relaxed position and placed my tools back in their places on my two belts. I gave the cat boy a strange look before he smiled,

"What"

"Why are you dressed as a gu-" I slammed my fingerless gloved hand over his mouth and pushed him back into the closet. I held my other hand against his neck as I leaned into his ear. I felt his face heat up under my touch for some reason.

"Tell anyone and my screwdriver will be implanted so far up your ass that you will be choking on it" I whispered angrily before letting my hand drop to my side. I walked out from the closet, picked up my bag of old parts and walked out form the room. Just as I got into 'Ethan's room' I heard the door shut behind me. I turned around to see Boris stood there,

"Why the fuck are you following me?"

"Got nothing better to do" The cat man smiled and shrugged before his golden eyes sparkled as he saw my bed. He ran and jumped onto it before facing me with his chin resting on his hands,

"So, why you dressed like that?"

"Because I wanted a job, and they'd only let me do my job now if I was stronger. So I dressed as I guy and got in" I huffed as I dropped the back on my vanity table. I took my black cap off and wiped the small build-up of sweat before placing my hat back on. Wearing a wig is cool but I do get quite hot. I wish I could just strip and jump into a nice cool puddle…I forget to mention I can't exactly swim, so I don't like water. Plus I'm claustrophobic, so if the water comes past my waist I start to panic and hyperventilate. That reminds me, I gotta get my bra back. I look over to Boris as I watched him smiling at me with his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in an OMG way before sitting next to him on my second bed,

"Boris…can you wait here. I need to get something then I'll be right back. If anyone comes just hide under my bed"

"Sure thing, anything to be away from Gowland at the minute" The cat mumbled as he lifted up a pair my clean boxer shorts. Male boxer shorts, that is. He looked at me with an eyebrow arched.

"They're clean I swear" I said with a poker face and my hands up in defence. Boris only chuckled as I left the room, closing the door behind me. I looked either way before running down the hallway. Every corner I approached I used my shiny metal wrench to check around the corners. People were probably busy with chores about now. And Peter would be working so I should have enough time to get in, grab my bra and get out before anyone notices. I ran down more hallways until I came to a door. I looked left and right making sure no one was around before doing the flight of a bumblebee, 90 MPH in through the door and shutting it. I think that's the quickest I've ever done that without hurting myself. I looked around the room. RED much, hehehe matches his clothes. Peter room was surprisingly spotless, for a man that is. Everything was neatly put away, no dust, no mess, no nothing; except the sweet smell of Earl Grey… Peter like Lady Tea…Pfft, lol. I had to mentally stop myself as I looked around for my blue bra. In a room of red and white, you think you'd be able to find it like chalk on a blackboard. I ran over to his bedside table and opened the little draw. Hm: a small medic box, sleeping pills or headache pills (one of the two), a small vial of what looks like vodka…no bra. I chucked the bed covers up and looked under his bed; no dust under here, no dead flies…a bra. I sighed and looked at his desk. I crawled over to it and ripped open the top draw on the right…I had a dog…his name was BINGO. I pulled the material out and folded it (neatly) and stuffed it down my overalls. I quickly placed the draw back in place and stood up. I walked to the door casually and reached for the door handle. As I leaned forwards to open the door, it was like I was pulled forwards by someone. I closed my mahogany browny purple eyes and braced for impact. Lucky I shot my hands forwards and landed on them and my knees. I slowly let out a breath I didn't know I had held in before hearing a male groan. I popped open my left eye to spy white hair and pale skin. My nose was literally touching his. I wanted to move, really, truly wanted to…but couldn't. I think I'd gone into shock as my body wouldn't move at all. I watched with both eyes open as Peter's ruby ones slowly opened before they widened in shock,

"Hello"

"I advise you to get off this instance, outsider" Peter said coldly. I felt something move under my hands and realised that I was actually holding Peter's arms down. Hehehe…uh oh. I was just about to move until I saw Peter's ears twitch. I tried to move I honestly did but I wasn't quick enough. The only thing I could do was move my hands from his arms to his chest as I sat up on his hips as we both heard a couple of shocked gasps. Our heads turned to the sound of the three faceless maids as they stood at the corner of the hallway with horrified looks on their eyeless faces. The things they were holding had fallen to the floor as their hands were holding their mouths. I could imagine the floaty question marks again but didn't that show. I looked back at Peter as he looked at me before we looked back to the faceless maids. One of them pointed to us discretely before picking up her stuff and ushering the other away. I tilted my head in confusion as I looked back at Peter. My hand was on his chest to keep me up right before I looked down at him. He looked up at me with anger in his eyes before he held a small…blush? He's blushing. Why's he blushing? I looked down at myself to see the position we were in. Peter lay on the floor, his arms by his head, his short white hair splayed out on the floor, his jacket was slightly lifted and I could see his pink shirt underneath. My hands were directly over what would have been boobs if he was female, and his legs were lifted up behind me slightly. I was sat over his hips, his thighs up against my back preventing me from moving any farther backwards. I could feel his clock ticking slightly faster than a normal. His face was flushed and his ruby eyes looked different somehow, like…darker than normal. I looked down and noticed my overalls were undone and my bra was sticking out. I quickly gasped and rolled off of Peter, onto the floor, onto my feet and took off down the hallway. Never once did I look back, nor did I stop. My lungs hurt from running too fast for too long. I ran into my door, forcing it open. I slammed it shut behind me locked it and ran to my bed. I jumped and faceplanted my pillow. I couldn't stop taking in deep breaths of oxygen as my lungs burned from the inside out. I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling only to scream as I came face to face with Boris. I jumped up and off the bed onto the floor.

"So…I take it you got what you wanted" Boris said smiling as he pointed to me. I looked down to my bra was hanging out from my overalls still. Damn it, next time I'm buying button up overalls and not popper ones. I gave the pink hired male a death glare that caused his smile to falter before I grabbed my wrench. I watched as his swaying tail stopped and the fur stood on end. I slowly stood up and placed my bra on my bed. My eye hidden behind the messy fringe of my wing,

"Hey Autumn… are you okay?"

"Boris…be a good kitty and come here" I spoke with venom dripping from my voice. I watched his feet shuffled back slightly before I grabbed at his tops collar and went to swing at him with my make-do weapon. The cat boy ducked and took off around my room as I ran after him. He jumped over my bed with ease while I had to climb on it and over it. He ran behind a desk while I ran in front of it. I could cut him off either way,

"Boris, stop fucking around and come here"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so sensitive…Ethan" Boris taunted as I let out an aggravated growl and grabbed his collar from across the desk. I climbed up onto it and turned Boris so that he was double over onto the desk. I caught his neck with my arm and used my other to deal out a harsh noogie. I stopped after a couple of second as I let the poor guy go. He ran towards the corner in my room as he clutched his head and cowered in the corner in a small ball. I sighed and slipped off my desk before grabbing my hat and wig and pulling it off,

"W-Where are you going?"

"To my room of course, why would a girl be in a guy's room" I smiled as I gave Boris a peace sign and walked through my wardrobe and into my room for when I'm the real me. I made sure Boris was still facing the corner as I clicked my fingers and changed my outfit in under a second. My black overalls were now on a pile on my vanity tables chair while I was wearing a pair of black trousers with rips at the knees, an Evanescence t-shirt and my locket was now on view. I turned around to see Boris with his head pocking out from my wardrobe, his eyes on me as I smiled and placed my dirty clothes in the wash basket.

(Peter POV)

I watched as the Ethan kid ran off down the hallway with Autumn's bra hanging from his uniform. I quickly stood up and dusted myself off from the grimy floor I had been carelessly knocked down to. Such a rude boy, no apology no nothing. This is why I am cold to people. If they're cold to me I shall do the same to them. I guess I'll have to go and tell Miss Skylock the bad news. But how to tell her, that is the question? A sudden thought occurred to me as I walked into my room and sat at my desk. Why did _he_ come to get her bra…oh, they're probably dating. It would seem logical. They never leave the castle grounds, they're rooms are next to each other. And they seem like the type to date one another. But hold on, I thought that boy was… uh…gay. The thought of it makes me cringe. A sudden image popped into my head. That boy was sitting on me in a very provocative way. His unique coloured eyes sparkled as his cheeks were tinted with pink. Just the colours of pastel pink, against that creamy white background, his long dark lashes making his eyes seem almost feminine and alluring. His lithe body sat atop of my own. And that intoxicating smell of cinnamon and coconut. Oh god…I may be attracted to Autumn Skylock. But that's absurd, that was Ethan that smelt like that. Why did I think of Autumn? I shall not fall for such a person, let alone a man. I am not that kind of person. I lifted my gloved hand to my face as I suddenly came over all hot. Did that outsider fix the heating system or something? I pulled one of my gloves off and held the back of my hand to my head. Hm, I don't seem to have a fever. I moved my hand to my cheek to find it burning up. Again that image of that outsider sitting on top of me flashed into my mind. Why, why is that image stuck in my mind? I should be more concerned about those pathetic faceless maids who saw. I'll track them down and kill them. I'll dispose of anyone who saw what happened today. And that includes Ethan Waters.

* * *

**OKAY PART PEOPLE, that's chapter 2. again any ideas please leave a review or PM either way about what you think. Like always. Peace and Marshmallows If you would like to steal my little saying please do. But take note, i will personally hunt you down and shove marshmallows up your butt if you do...love you XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Does it seem wierd at how dumb Peter can be sometimes...he's frikin Prime minister yet he can't tell his boxers from his thongs. **

* * *

(Peter's POV)

I slumped my head down on my desk, my ears beside my face as I breathed in and out still stuck in my thoughts. Why am I so caught up with the way things just ended? I know I was embarrassed, but it wasn't because of the situation I was in. I think I was more embarrassed about being caught like that. But it felt kind of…good. It made my clock tick faster than I knew it could. It doesn't even do that when I'm around Alice. Ah Alice, why are you so cold towards me and no one else. I thought you'd be happy here. That's when my ears perked up as an idea came to my head. Maybe I could ask Miss Skylock for advice. She's female, a foreigner and she's waiting to play her game. That's it I'll do that.

I hopped up and walked towards my bedroom door. Opening it, I briskly walked down to the little outsider's room and knocked on her door. This time I waited, but this time I was cursing up a storm in my head for the noises I was hearing.

"Hey, NO stop it"

"Boo, you're no fun"

"B-Boris I said stop that"

"No I don't want to"

"Boris, there's someone at my door"

"Sooo"

"Get out or be gutted"

My ruby eyes were wide behind my glasses at what I was hearing. Why does this disturb me? I stood there for about 3 minutes precisely before turning, just as I took a step away to door opened. I turned my head to see the golden, ashy haired girl. Her cheeks were dusted with a pink hue and against that creamy skin of hers; she looked like a china doll. The ones you can get in the little Victorian style dresses. I didn't realize I was staring until she spoke to me with that cute, shy little voice she had.

(Autumns POV)

I ran over to Boris as he lounged around on my bed. He had one of his arms over his closed eyes and the other stretched out behind his head of pink hair. I looked at him before smiling to myself. Evil plotting being plotted here. I snuck up to him as best as I could you know having ears as good as his I'm surprised this worked. I was now stood over his sleeping body as I held one of my fingers out and above his ribs. I reached my other hand around to the same spot on the opposite side and quickly jabbed him. His back arched off the bed as his eyes shot open and glared at me with surprise as his tail fur was on end. I held back a giggle badly as the cat boy just stared at me as I doubled over onto the bed and burst out laughing. I'd only known him for not even a single timer period and it's like we've been friends for ages. My laughter died down a bit before I was flung front first onto my bed. I then burst out laughing as I felt something running up and down my sides. It travelled across my back and up my spine before I was turned over onto my back and had the same process. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe properly and my brownish-purple eyes filled with tears. I accidentally lifted my leg up in front of me and kneed Boris in his rib cage. I hadn't even noticed he'd straddled me. Anyone who entered my room would get the shock of their lives. At that moment I heard someone knock on the door. I went to sit up only to be forced back down as a blue of pink landed right over my chest. I looked down to see Boris holding his ribs with one hand and the other was wrapped around my waist. I tried to push him off but her took advantage and wrapped his other hand around my waist.

"Hey, NO stop it" I shouted as Boris snuggled his head against my chest.

"Boo, you're no fun" The pink haired teen smiled up at me as he sat up and pulled me with him.

"B-Boris I said stop that" I said slightly annoyed. What's he doing and why's he being so clingy?

"No I don't want to"

"Boris, there's someone at my door" I said as I (regretfully) grabbed one of his ears and pulled him from me and off my bed. I shoved him towards my window and turned around, heading towards the door. I heard him say something to me which flipped my switch. I barely know the guy he wants to cling to me like this already. How does Alice do it?

I turned back to him and clicked my fingers then opened the palm of my hand, a small flames igniting in the center. I held my hand towards the cat boy and watched as his face flickered from happy to scared then back to happy. He took a step towards me and I flung the fire ball right at his foot,

"Get out or be gutted"

He didn't think twice as he ran to the window and jumped out from it. I swear if anyone else tries that I'm going to go apeshit at them. I took in a breath to calm myself before heading to my door. I gently grasped the door handle and twisted it. Upon opening my door I saw Peter starting to walk away.

"Peter, what's wrong?" I asked as I could feel my cheeks burning. Oh god…I just know he heard all of that, there's no fooling those ears, I mentally stated as I looked at his ears then back at his face. He doesn't seem like the usual Peter lately. He's been keeping himself engrossed in his work instead of going to find Alice.

"Ah, Miss Skylock. May I have a word with you" The white rabbit asked me as he turned to face me fully. He walked back up to my door and unintentionally took a step back. Come on who wouldn't, he's the kind of person to kill without hesitation or reason. Just 'Hey look over there' 'Where' band. But then again whoever still falls for that is a douche anyway. I nodded and opened my door for him to come in. I watched as one of his ears twitched before he held a small blush on his face. I simply giggled and gestured for him to come in.

"Come on, it'll look suspicious if you were lingering by a woman's doorway" I smiled as I walked back into my room and sat at my vanity table. I noticed my wig was out on the table as I heard the door close. I quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into a draw before acting like nothing happened... didn't happen. I looked at the red eyed rabbit to see he was looking at me from my door. I smiled quickly before I went over to him and took his gloved hand leading him to my couch which was busy holding the box I hadn't really noticed. How long has that been there? Huh, oh yeah I was meant to open that? I placed the box just before my bed and sat next to Peter on the couch,

"So what's wrong?"

"Well it's about Alice?" He started and I mentally rolled my eyes. Should have known, I wonder what's wrong for him to need my help, if he wants a love potion he's crazy…what does he think I am…a witch. I tried not to let my mind wonder until I found my vision turned pitch black. I moved my head back in surprise and hit my head against the wall behind me. I hand flew up to where I hit my head as I sat forwards slightly. I rubbed the patch as I felt small lump appearing. I looked up to see Peter with wide eyes and his glasses almost fell from his face. I gently and slowly reached my free hand up and pushed them back on. He looked at me stunned before I smiled meaning I was fine.

"I'm fine, I just haven't had much sleep lately, please carry on"

"Well, I was wondering, since you are an outsider yourself. Could you tell me why Alice doesn't love me?"

"Well you see. Firstly you kidnapped Alice. In our world, when someone gets kidnapped it usually ends in death. Secondly if you keep telling her you love her so much, it's only going to push her away. Certain people don't like that kind of attention. And thirdly, she's chosen someone else Peter. She's made a decision and when a woman like Alice makes a decision it tends to stay"

"But I love her, why can't she choose me" Peter said as his white ears dropped to the sides of his face. His eyes looked glazed with tears and he generally looked sad. I feel for him more than I should. But I know just how bad rejection can be.

"Peter it's just the way the world is, I'm sorry. But you can still have her love as a friend" As soon as I said that Peter's ears picked up slightly and he looked at me from the corner of his eyes,

"If you happen to cross paths, ask her how she is. Let her approach you and don't go looking for her. If she wants to she'll come and talk to you. Girls like Alice need space and a lot of it. It's a game of trial and error but eventually you'll get there"

"So how do you cope when you love someone but cannot touch them?" Peter said sadly yet hopefully. I smiled at him as my head started to hurt. I felt my room beginning to spin as I looked at Peter who was now fully looking at me.

"To be honest I've never really known love. I grew up in a place where it was only me and my mother"

"What do you me- Ah Miss Autumn" I heard Peter shout as his body blurred into a colour of red and white before darkness took my vision from me. I felt myself hit something soft before I became completely unconscious.

(Peter's POV)

I watched and listened carefully to what Miss Skylock was saying until she stared to sway a little bit in her seat. She was still talking about giving Alice some space until something she said caught my interest.

"To be honest I've never really known love. I grew up in a place where it was only me and my mother"

She's never known love, yet you know so much about it. I looked around her room to see a bookshelf filled with books. Maybe she's read about it those books. I've read about it to, yet I don't feel warm and fuzzy when I'm Alice I'm just excited to see her. But lately I've been thinking less about her. I looked back at Autumn to see her looking at me with a strange expression on her face. It looked like she was happy yet…tired.

"What do you me- Ah Miss Autumn" I shouted as she fell forwards. I grabbed her shoulders to support her as I watched her unique coloured eyes close. I gently pulled the girl into my lap so that she was resting her head on my legs and her back was now on the couch. I looked over her features to see nothing wrong with her. She did say she hasn't been sleeping properly…then again neither have I. I placed my hand under head to lift her up so I could take her over to her bed, but as I placed my gloved hand under her head I felt something not quite right. I lifted her up so that her back was against my chest as I moved her ashy, golden brown hair. I found a small lump on her head from where he'd hit it on the wall. I must have shocked her badly for her to pull away that fast. Come to think of it why did I do that to her? I sighed as I lifted the girl into my arms; I'd better take her to a doctor. My room is closer to the medic bay so I should take her there. I walked out from her room and down the hallway to mine. As I entered my room I gently placed her sleeping body on my bed. I made my way to my bedroom door and glanced back at the girl. She looked…angelic I think the word is. Her pale, creamy skin was so soft yet so cold under my touch. Her long black lashes twitched as she dreamt up wonderful things no doubt. Her pale pink lips looked like cotton candy, and her hair was strewn around her body and bed. It wasn't exactly the same length as Alice's yet it was a similar colour, just more…Ashy. Her nose was small and delicate looking and her height was cute I guess. She's a little bit taller than the Bloody twins if only by a few inches at most. I shook my head of the absurd ideas before I left to find a doctor.

* * *

I sat by Autumn's side as she slept on my bed. It was now the beginning of the night time change. It seemed like the last period went on for a while. I looked down at the girl who was still unconscious on my bed. The doctor came in and examined her head from where she'd hit it and told me she's probably have a back headache and may suffer with slight amnesia. I sighed as I watched her sleeping form. I know if this girl was Alice she'd probably accuse me of being a pervert again and punch me. I watched as Autumn's body shifted in the bed so that she was now on her side and facing me with her sleeping face. I wonder what she's sleeping about? I watched as she quietly mumbled something in her sleep. I looked at her pale skin which made her look half dead. I couldn't resist as I pulled off one of my gloves and reached out to touch her face. My long fingers tracing her delicate features, they trailed over her soft cheeks and down to her small yet full, natural pink lips. They were soft as well. My hand subconsciously traced down her neck and onto her shoulder; beneath the strange t-shirt she was wearing. Honestly, she reminds me of that mangy cat from the amusement park. I leaned in towards her face so that our lips were mere centimeters away from each other. I can't, I mustn't…for some reason I fell as though I should respect this girl. Damn it's like she's got me tied around her finger. Why do I feel like this? I can already feel my clock ticking faster than it should be. Never mind she's asleep. One little peck can't hurt can it? I let my eyes close as I closed the tiny gap between us. My lips molding perfectly to hers in a way it felt just right. My thumb that was on her shoulder, began to rub the delicate skin as I pushed the slightest bit harder into the kiss. I could feel my mind going hazy with just the simplest touch of her lips. I never had the same reaction when I kissed Alice. Oh yeah, I had to use my tongue with her so she'd drink the Heart medicine. I gently licked Autumn's soft, pink lips as I moved to lean on the bed myself. I used my free hand to gently push her chin so that her mouth opened. I slipped my tongue in and began experimenting. I tilted my head to get a better angle as I let my ears rest against my head as I enjoyed the feeling. My whole body felt like it was melting, I swear the room was getting hotter. I had to take my jacket off, I was getting so hot. But even though I did this, my lips remained against Autumn's delicate ones as I rubbed her tongue with mine. One of my ears twitched as they caught the sound of a gentle and quiet moan which sent a warm feeling running down my spine and into my lower stomach. I ran my ungloved hand from her shoulder to the base of her neck, pulling her closer to me. I was just about to pull away for air but something bit down on my tongue and I was forced to pull back quicker that I wanted to as I fell back onto the floor, hitting my head on the side of my desk as I did so. As I sat on the floor, I held my head as a headache started up straight away. I didn't even look up as I felt a cool hand over my bare one. I slowly looked up with one of my eyes closed due to the pain, and looked into a pair of mahogany browny-purple eyes. They were surrounded by long, black lashes on both her top eyelids and bottom ones. Soon my eye fell onto her lips that were slightly red from where I'd been kissing her and her cheeks were flushed. I could feel my cheek become hot as well. I closed my eye again and let the girl lift my hand that was holding the pain in. It was replaced by her hands as they gently held the back of my head. I felt a strange tingling sensation from were Autumn's hands were, it felt odd…in a good way. I could feel myself feeling tired as I was pulled forwards by an unknown force. I felt my forehead softly land against something soft and squishy but I couldn't care. It felt nice and I was quite comfortable. That was my last thought as my mind went blank.

* * *

(Autumn's POV)

I was having a nice sleep. I was nice and warm and very comfortable. I could have slept forever in this place. But something invaded my mind as I felt something rubbing my tongue, something wet a slimy. My eye's shot open as I spied a blur of white and I bit down on whatever was in my mouth. It's not that I didn't like it, it felt…good. But to wake up with something wet, slimy and moving around in my mouth…unpleasant. I rubbed my eyes as soon as I was free and sat up at the same time. I heard a bang and a thud as my eyes cleared and focused. I looked around the room I was in to find a lot of red tartan patterns in everything. I saw a big bookcase, a ladder to god knows where and a fully grown male on the floor holding his head. I realized this must have been Peter's room seeing how I have been in here before. Ah yes now I remember…I threw at him and had to get it back.. how could I forget that…LOL. I looked over to Peter as he was holding his head and sat on the floor, looking to be in a lot of pain. I slipped out from the bed and crouched in front of him. He looked up at me with pain in his eye that was open before his head faced the floor. Was he blushing? One of my hands reached around to his to find one of his hands ungloved. He has warm hands. I pried his hands away from his head and placed my cooler ones over where he was holding. I could feel a small lump forming as I watched Peter's ears twitched slightly. Ah, he's probably unused to this, and that means this next move will cause him to feel lightheaded no doubt. I closed my eyes and focused my energy into my hands. I felt them slightly warm up as a small glow emitted from where I was holding. I opened my eyes as I felt the lump slowly disappear. I smiled and went to remove my hands until I watched Peter fall forwards. I went to stop him but he fell straight onto my chest and I let out a small whimper. I looked down and I swear an anger vein was pulsing from my head. Peter's head was gently resting on my boobs and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle…Is he attracted to my boobs or something. First my bra magically flew into his face, now this…what next…is he going to 'accidentally' motorboat me. I let my hands fall around his neck as I knew I wouldn't be able to move for a while, while I felt Peter's head snuggled further into my chest, or at least try to. I would gladly punch him…if this wasn't an accident. This is hurting my back…I think I'll get back at him for this, hm. Didn't Ace say something about Peter hating gays…Hehehe that must have been aggravating for my little bunny friend when I – I'm mean Ethan landed on him. Ooh I'm going to have so much fun with this. But first I need to get him to my other room. Then find Ace…Maybe the Boris…Maybe not Boris. I am tempted one day to call him Boris Johnson…if only he knew what I was talking about. I shuffled out from Peter's grip as I stood up from the floor. I straightened out my evanescence t-shirt before locking the door behind me and bounding it down the hallways to find Ace. It's night time so he's probably out in the forest. Just as I rounded a corner I faceplanted something soft but firm. I was just about to hit the floor before it vanished from my body. I screamed a little bit from chock as I punched whoever just lifted me up in the collarbone. It took me a second to realize I just hit Ace…duh. I smiled at him as something moved by my butt. I looked down to see he had lifted me up to his height but his arms were wrapped around the tops of my thighs, just under my butt. I flushed slightly from the position and waited to speak as he put me down. His arm rest around my shoulder as he pulled me close to him.

"What's the rush, going somewhere nice without me?" The brunette taunted as he poked my cheek. I playfully went to bite him as he pulled his finger away and laughed slightly.

"I was coming to find you, I need your help to get back at a certain rabbit"

"Elliot, I can understand. I don't really like him myself" Ace said as he placed a hand on his chest to emphasize he was talking about himself.

"Ace, you don't like anyone" I joking said but actually meant it. Its true he doesn't get along with anyone…except Julius. Then a thought grabbed my attention,

"It's true you are gay"

"Huh, how could you tell?" Ace said jokingly as he tilted his head.

"You don't have a girlfriend, nor do you look for one. And the only person you do like is Julius. As a friend or more... not my business"

"Aw, but I love Ethan"

"Oh, so I guess I won the bet"

"I guess so haha"

"Great" I said as I playfully punched him in the arm and started running off towards Peter's room,

"To the bat cave Batman"

* * *

**What does our little magical girl Autumn have in store for poor Peter. And why does she need Ace's help...i have no idea i haven't got that far yet. Tell me what you think and all that crap. Peace and Marshmallows XX**


	4. Chapter 4

(Autumn's POV)

I shouldn't be doing this. I really shouldn't be doing this. But I'm doing it anyway. That poor helpless rabbit stripped and tied to a chair. I'm just going to rub this in his face. This is what happens when you motorboat me. No one has ever done that to me, nor have they dared. I can't let people find out who I really am so this will have to do. I just hope Ace doesn't get any ideas with this. I looked at the Prime minister as he struggled in his restraints. I should probably warn you, I was kept inside as a child, and therefore I never really got out much. I was home-schooled until I had had enough and decided to sneak off one night. My imprisoned start on life, lead me to have a slightly sadistic side when I'm in Ethan's state of mind. It's like I become a whole different person. I stood in front of the blindfolded Rabbit as his ears twitched in my direction. I stood with my legs apart and my hands on my hips. I could see out of one of my eyes as I had on a hat similar to Black's. And I had it on at an angle as it covered my left eye. My ashy-brown side fringe also covering that eye. My short ashy-brown wig was spiked out around the hat as I held a chain in my hands. That chain lead up towards the white rabbit's neck where it was joined to a black leather collar. Why I had these things in my other room I'll never know? He also had a pair of black feathered handcuffs keeping him tied to the chair. I pulled the chain gentle enough to pull the rabbit forwards slightly yet soft enough not to hurt him…yet. I smiled as a masked man untied the rabbits blindfold and stood up behind him in the shadows of my darkened room. I smiled at the man as he pulled up the black hood to cover his short, brown hair. His white mask had both eyes open yet you couldn't see _his_ eyes. His smile and evil one yet I knew he was having fun. I knew I was about to have fun as the red eyed rabbit looked up at me as his mouth fell open slightly.

"This is what happens when you touch…_someone important to me_" I said smirking evilly as I titled my cap up slightly so that I could see my target with both eyes. Time for some payback…

(Peter's POV)

I think I finally came around from whatever I did. I don't remember how I ended up here though. I remember falling on something soft a squidgy, ah that may have been my pillow. But if I was in bed then, where am I now? I can feel myself sitting down, and I can feel my arms are tied behind my back. It doesn't hurt per say, but it is uncomfortable. It's also very cool in here. I can feel a slight breeze walk past me as that breeze travels over my legs and _other_ areas. Am I n-naked? I struggled slightly in my restrains but to no avail, whatever I'm tied up with is strong. I still couldn't see, even though my eyes were squinted open. Ah, I'm not wearing my glasses either. Has someone kidnapped me, oh no that's an understatement. I heard someone shift in front of me as my ears twitched towards the sound. It sounded like high heels. The only one I know who wears heels is Vivaldi. But what would she need with me and why would she need me naked, no the queen would not be this distasteful. Something pulled at my neck, causing me to lean forwards slightly. I felt something move behind me before my vision came to my. At first my vision was blurry and then I focused. There standing in front of me was none other than Ethan Waters. I felt my mouth fall open, how far was unknown. All I do know was that what this boy was wearing was far from inappropriate. He stood with his legs slightly apart as he wore a pair of knee high, black leather stilettoes, skin tight leather pants with a laced up crotch, a tight looking leather corset and a leather jacket over that. I couldn't believe my eyes. How could the Queen allow such filth into her castle? I watched as the ashy haired teenage boy tipped his hat up so that he could see me with both of his browny-purple eyes. They look so familiar somehow, where have I seen those eyes before. Suddenly my ear's twitched as they picked up a slightly feminine spoken voice. I snapped out form my trance to see Ethan walking towards me,

"This is what happens when you touch…_ someone important to me_" I heard him say. I tried to move but the bonds at my wrists kept me still. I looked down as Ethan placed a cold, pale and small hand at my knee and finger-walked hi way up to my thigh. I shivered at the touch which was bad…because it felt good. I looked at the devilish hand as it travelled over my hip, up my chest and onto my neck,

"You did something to a certain girl that was very un-gentlemanly of you"

"What are you talking about?" I said harshly, in my cold tone as Ethan hand travelled up my neck to the back of my head. He then decided to wind the small linked chain around his arm as he pulled me forwards. I watched as a masked man came beside him a wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist. I turned my head but it was forcefully, yet gently pulled back to those unique coloured eyes. They drew me in like nothing I've ever felt before. I know I've seen those eyes before. Suddenly my ruby eyes widened as the taller man pulled Ethan into romantic embrace. I felt my body shiver at the sight, or because I am cold. Yes that's it I'm freezing in this room. I could feel my little tail about to freeze off at this rate. I squirmed uncomfortable as my little white tail was shoved back against the back of this wooden chair. I usually find it easy to sit in a chair, when I have something to cover my tail up. This is just plain uncomfortable. I was pulled back into reality when a weight placed itself on my naked lap. Again my ruby eyes met the strange coloured ones. I looked down at the way Ethan was sat on me. He had his legs dangled down either side of my body, his lower regions pressed against my bare one, his chest pressed to mine. Strange, the leather seems extremely tight in this area, more so than down below. A sudden jolt of something electrifying went down my spine. I had to bit my lip to stop a moan coming out. My eyes shut tightly for a second before I opened one and looked down. The short haired male had his hand at my chest, his forefinger and thumb squeezing my pale pink nipple. It didn't hurt, but it still felt strange. Another, stronger tingle went down my spine, this time to my legs as something pulled at one of my ears. It was gentle and cold but it felt nice. I seemed to have warmed up a bit. The hand at my ear pulled at the base and that caused me to shut my eyes tightly. It felt good. But this is a guy; I would feel better if a woman was doing it, any woman at the moment. Another jolt went down my spine and legs as this time Ethan pulled my ear gently and rubbed my nipple. I felt my head fall back into his touch. It was so soft and gentle, just like a woman's touch. I had to bite back my instincts because if this, and that takes a lot of doing to cause them. Why can this boy get me so flustered? Suddenly the image of this golden- ashy haired boy sitting on top of me came back to my mind. The way his black overalls hid his body yet showed off certain curves, his spiked hair a little bit messy from his fall. His blush…was he blushing when that happened or am I picturing him blushing now. My god I'm fantasising about a man. Another jolt went throw my whole body this time as I strong hand gripped my lower backside. I accidently bucked my hips up trying to get rid of the disturbing presence but to no avail. I tried to turn my heard until I heard a familiar voice.

"My my, it's seems the tail is the weak spot, Correct Mr White"

"Ace you bastard, let me go this instance. If I was free, I'd…AAHH" I lewdly shouted as I soft and gentle tug at my tail happened. I looked up at the boy whose face was on my neck as he started playing with my tail. I stiffened at his touch and straightened my spine as he swirled his finger around my tail in a circular motion. P-please s-stop. I let my head fall back as the boy's other hand carried on pulling and tugging at my ear. I couldn't control the purring and squeaking that left my throat as it increased in volume,

"P-please…M-make h-him…S-stop"

"And why Mr White, should I do that?" Ace's taunting voice echoed in my ears. I hate this guy so much. I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter by the second. How did I get into this mess? I couldn't take it anymore, I'm at my limit. I cried out loudly as something warm yet wet travelled across my now hardened nipple. Oh…shit, no more please. And as if the gods had heard my calls, everything went silent except for my instinctual sounds. Ethan's weight lifted from my lap as my now teary eyes looked up to see the shorter male stood with an arm across his chest and a bright red face. Suddenly my vision became blurry as darkness surrounded me once again,

"Oh dear. I think you went a bit too far Mister Waters"

(Autumn's POV)

I couldn't help myself. As soon as Ace had mentioned his tail being his weak spot, my hand discreetly travelled down there. I gently grasped his little white, fluffy tail and pulled it. I felt Peter' body tense up against my own as I took in a sharp breathe. This leather cannot hold in my boobs for much longer. I placed my head over Peter's shoulder so I could see what I was doing in my blacked out room. I was very surprised, I never even knew Peter had a tail, but it makes sense, he is a rabbit after all. I wonder is Elliot has one? I started drawing a circle around Peter's tail, nudging it every so often. I could feel something hard between my legs as Peter shifted his hips into mine. Probably a reflex from his tail being touched. I wonder why I've never seen it before. Peter's little purring issue was cut though; it kind of made me feel like carrying on, even though this was painful enough for the rabbit. He had to learn that taking a girl's first kiss is against the rules in my book. I tugged at his tail and at his ear as Peter's head fell into my touch; I think he's beginning to enjoy this. I moved my body slightly so that I see him. His face was bright red, he was breathing heavily and he was covered in a thin film of sweat. I'm so sadistic in this state; I just couldn't help myself as I liked his hardness nipple. But I was shocked and jumped from the rabbit as he cried out. As a stood up straight and breathed in a heard a rip of fabric. Looking down I saw that the leather across my chest had burst its banks and ripped right across where my nipples would have shown; if I hadn't covered them up quickly with my arm. I looked back at Peter as he looked me straight in the eyes. His red eyes were fully of tears and his face was flushed beyond compare. His breathing was forced as he tried to cam himself before his head fell; the only thing keeping him sat in the chair was his restraints

"Oh dear, I think you went a bit too far Mister Waters" I looked over to Ace who was smiling innocently as innocent as Ace can get. I blushed at the position I was in before I came to my senses. I walked over to Peter and made sure his body was leaning against mine before I clicked my fingers causing the black fluffy handcuffs to fall off and hit the ground.

"Ace, help me get him back to his room" I said as I placed my free hand on Peter's head. I feel bad for him now that I've had my fun. But it's like I said, I'm a different person when I'm Ethan. If I'm not careful I could turn into him more than I want.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I watched as Peter tossed and turned in his bed. Ace was a great help, we ended up in the garden because I wasn't paying attention, then we ended up back at my room. I mean the room for when I'm Autumn instead of Ethan. Then we finally ended up back at Peter's room. But that's just to his room. I had to lug the dead weight back to his bed and he's heavier than you'd think. Just because he's an agile rabbit means fuck all. I looked at the white haired male on his bed as I looked at my feet. They hurt from wearing shoes like this. I can't believe Ace would have these kinds of things. Well I say _these kinds of things_, what I mean is I used my magic to make the outfit I'm wearing…from a magazine Ace had. Again Peter squirmed under his covers. His bed is a mess; one of his legs is uncovered along with his ears and tail. Yes I had Ace put him back in some clothes…_some_. I stood up and walked to his side wobbling slightly in my stilettoes. As I reached a hand out to one of his ears it finally clicked. I'm still in this kind of outfit. I looked around the room and found one of Peter's shirts. It would have to do. I picked it up from the clothing and closed my eyes. Clicking my fingers I felt a warm feeling envelope my body as my eyes reopened and looked at what I was wearing. My legs were clad in a black fabric that was soft to the skin, my top half was wearing a button up shirt a bit like Peter's but it had a pink set of ruffles at the neck which went down to the top of my chest. It had long sleeves which were slightly baggy but there were cuff's that buttoned securely around my tiny wrists. I had on a pair of black doll shoes with laces up the middle and a pair of light pink socks that matched my shirt. I quickly placed the white rabbit's shirt over the back of a chair and sat over at his bed. I looked over at the white ears which were twitching vigorously as they sprouted from the covers. A small blush found its way to my face as my cheeks heated up. I let my hand float over to those fluffy appendages and gently ran my fingers over the mid-section to the tip, that's all that was showing. At the sudden touch, I heard Peter mumbled something like 'Nngh, stoff' which I'm guessing was 'No, Stop'. But as I went to pull my hand away I heard a small, soft groan. I ran my finger over the spot again and again Peter made that strange sound, only louder. I ran my fingers under his ear and had my thumb where my fingers were. I gently ran my fingers down the inside of his ear and to its base. I did this a few times, curious about the sound that was coming from Peter. I wonder if Alice has ever made him do this. Hey Alice might know what it is. She lives with Elliot…he's a rabbit, sort of. Maybe I should take a trip there next time period. Maybe I and Vivaldi could go together, or we could invite Alice here. I'm sure Peter would like to see her.

^_^…

^_^…..

-_- ….

Why does that bother me? Sure it's fun to tease this man after what he did to me and Alice. But why does thinking of him and Alice together bother me. I hadn't quite realised I was zoned out as something grabbed my wrist and flipped me onto the bed. Something warm yet firm around my neck.

(Peter's POV)

All I can see is darkness again. Yet something is rubbing my ear. It's gentle and cool compared to my heated body. Why am I so warm, I feel so hot, so…I don't know? My clock is somehow ticking faster. I can feel my desires reverberate through my chest. I felt my eyes slowly open as I looked at the wall of my room. I went to move my head only to see I was covered in something, and someone was sat beside me. Then the soft, gentle feeling on the base of my ear tightened to something not so painful, but uncomfortable. It sent a shock throughout my body and it felt good. Then I suddenly remembered I was restrained in a room naked with Ethan and Ace. I know I passed out but who brought me back to my room. I shivered at the thought before I grabbed a small wrist and flipped whoever was intruding onto my bed. My hands firmly wrapped around that persons pale neck. My ruby eyes widened as they focused in my darkened room, they focused on a pair of tightly closed eyes, long black eyelashes surrounding them. I looked down at the pale body beneath me. Fully clothed in a pink shirt and a pair of black trousers. Her body shaking in my grasp. Her lips slightly parted as they subtly breathed in air. I removed my hands and pressed my lips to hers. A strange tingling sensation went through my body at the simple gesture; then the image of that wretched boy in front of me caused me to jump away and sat on the end of my bed. I felt my body shake, why did that make me feel so ill. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I held my hand to my mouth as I could feel myself getting lightheaded. Then a cold hand went over my forehead as my hand was removed. I looked up to see Autumn. For once I'm glad someone was here, I feel so….exposed.

"Peter, h-how do you f-feel. D-do you need me to g-get a bin, or take you to a-a bathroom?" The girl asked in her shy, gently voice. She slowly removed her hand but I caught it and pulled it back to my forehead. It was like dare I say it, magic. Her cold hand on my heated forehead seemed to make me feel a little better, or not as sick,

"Uh, P-Peter"

"Stay here, it's nice" I said as I closed my eyes again. This feeling…I've never felt it before. It's so warm. What is wrong with me? I like Alice…Or do I, what is it about this girl that has entrapped my mind. Her body: no she always hides it. Her personality: no, I've only just started talking to her, I barely know her. Her lips, the soft, pink flesh that tastes like strawberries. Her hair, that ashy-sand colour that smells like cinnamon. Or is it, those eyes: those strange chocolate coloured eyes with a hue of purple in them, all surrounded by long, thick and black lashes. I could swear, if Vivaldi dressed her up with the proper outfit and make-up, I'm sure she'd look like a china doll. Something that Alice couldn't achieve. I felt my eyes slowly close as I let my instincts of my inner rabbit take over my body. I took Autumn's hand from mine as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my head on her shoulder as my eyes closed,

"I don't want to be alone…not again"

"Uh" Was all I heard before I fell against the bed, taking the teenager with me. I was asleep on my side, Autumn on her back trapped in my arms. Her body remained still; I could feel her small muscles tense before she relaxed a moment later. My vision going black again before a strange mist took over my senses. I looked around in the grey-lilac mist to see the man responsible. He held a smirk on his face as his arms were crossed. He floated down to my height. This pathetic germ, I wish I could just wipe him away nd sleep normally. Something I haven't been able to do since…since I first started talking to Miss Skylock.

"What do you want Incubus?" I asked in my cold demeanour. The man smirked as he waved his hand at me, silently telling me to be quiet. He pulled up an orb which was looking into my room. There, Autumn was laid next to me on her back holding something in her hands. I couldn't quite make it out because of the night time change we were still in,

"What is it you're showing me demon?"

"Something to help with your wandering mind" The man told me as a matter-of-factly. My eyes narrowed at the scene trying to figure out what he meant. What does Miss Skylock holding her necklace have to do with me? I don't understand,

"She too lost someone dear to her, now the wall that was broken down is being built up again into a strong sturdy house which will seclude her from the world again"

"Quit with the nonsense, I'm low on patient"

"It takes one person to build a wall, but it take two people to build a house" The dream demon spoke in riddles again. I swear I could shoot him if he had his guard down,

"It seems as if you have fallen for her, but I'd hurry and make a decision before someone else takes her from your grasp. You don't want to lose your second foreigner do you?"

"Alice was never mine you see" I admit to the man without knowing what I'm saying. I looked at the ground which was practically non-existent as I sigh to myself,

"From the moment they met, she belonged to Dupree"

"And why is that?"

"Because I was insensitive to her needs. I smothered her in my affections which ultimately drove her away"

"You've finally come to grips with it. But I'll let you in on a secret" The demon told to me with a finger to his pale lips. He floated closer to me, his mouth my ear,

"She learned to befriend you, just like you have to her. Can you see what I mean now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay People thanks for reading BTW hope you are enjoying this. Even i feel sorry for Peter LOL. Why i made such a sadistic character i'l never know. It was not my intention it just went that way. Any chapter 5 enjoy X) XX**

* * *

I have no idea how the fuck this happened to me. Just picture this for me, at this precise moment I am dressed in my worked clothes as I am currently posing as Ethan. Not only that I am now wondering around town with both Vivaldi and Alice. They were having they're little girly chats that even _me_ normally wouldn't talk about. Things like pink dresses, cute little stuffed toys and a ball or something. If I have to wear a dress, I am going as Ethan. Screw wearing a dress, I hate them. Why is Ethan wandering around town with Alice and Vivaldi, well…I was actually out getting some parts for a rusted pipe line. I need to replace that before the pressure builds up to much. If I don't the main hall where the ball will be held is going to be soaked when that time comes. I had just walked out from the little shop and actually faceplanted Vivaldi's chest. Much to my embarrassment, seeing how I'm an awkward height. She simply laughed it off even thought my face was as red as a tomato. Then Alice dragged me along with them to go shopping. They had a guard take my things to my other room. So now I am currently holding four bags, two in each arm; as I trail behind the two females. I suddenly hear a voice that I haven't heard yet. Seeing how I spend all my time at the castle. I only know certain people via reputation. I stopped behind Vivaldi and waited as she spoke in a formal tone.

"Of what, do we have this pleasure hatter?" Vivaldi asked as she held her head high. I was still standing behind her like a scared puppy. I wasn't really paying attention as I was trying to flick my side fringe out from my eye and keep the blood running to my hands. I only paid attention when a hand grabbed my shoulder. On instinct I dropped the girl's bags and grabbed the hand. Turning around and flipping whoever grabbed me over onto the floor, onto their back. My eyes were closed from my body's natural reaction but I slowly forced them open. When I did I saw a pair of deep purple eyes staring at me widely. A mass of ginger hair splayed out on the floor and two long, brown ears sprouting from that mass of ginger,

"Oh-ho…it seems our young Ethan is stronger than he looks"

"Oh, this young man is named Ethan" I heard that sly voice speak again. This time it was directed at me. I could feel this man's eyes boring into my soul from behind me. I daren't turn around; I don't want to meet an untimely death. As if on cue the man spoke again as I carried on staring into the purple eyes of the man on the floor,

"Could the young man try not to kill my second in command?"

"Blood, it was only a reflex. Ethan's very…um…erm" Alice starts but fails to find the words to finish her sentence. Oh Alice, you lovely little dumbass friend of mine. THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY. I sigh and help the man on the floor up. I turn around and hold out my fingerless gloved hand.

"I was pranked a couple of time changes ago. I'm just very paranoid at this moment" I say with a straight face and stern voice. I finally look at the man in front of me, black shaggy hair, perfect turquoise coloured eyes, and a white suit with a hat. I can see where the term 'hatter' fits in. He took my hand and shook it gently as he looked at me with a strange glint in his eyes. I kept my face straight even though I wanted to frown as he squeezed my hand and smiled at me,

"I apologise to...erm…Mr Second in command"

"Mr Second in command is called Elliot March, I am Blood Dupree _sir_" He smiled as he bowed slightly. This turdhead,

He knows I'm female already. I can see it in his eyes and that fake smile. And the way he said _sir_…dick. Wait…Dupree as in the mafia boss. Ohhh shiiiiiit this is the boss of the mafia and he knows I'm a female. Mental anime tears down the face. I pulled my hand from his grip as he'd held it to himself far to long for my liking. In an instance Alice had her arms linked with Blood's. I felt a shiver run up my spine and down my legs. She was smiling at him and then pecked his cheek…Nah she couldn't be could she,

"Alice my dear, how come you've never mention this boy to me?"

"I thought you may get jealous that I was hanging out with another male. Especially since Ethan is around my age" Alice smiled as she looked at Blood intently. I took a step back and quite happily pointed at the pair.

"You're dating him" I half shouted half whispered as I pointed between the pair of them. A large hand landed on my baseball capped head and tried to ruffle my hair. I moved my head from his grasp and gave him evils over my shoulder. So this is what Elliot looks like. I knew he was a rabbit but I didn't think he'd be so tall and well…buff, He like the complete opposite of Peter. Come to think of it, I haven't run into him this entire time change; I kind of miss his face. I stopped giving Elliot the evil's since he had a confused look on his face. In the end I simply smiled at him with a tilted head and closed eyes. However when I opened my eyes Elliot held a small blush on his face,

"So Alice is really dating him?"

"Eh, you've only just realised. They're actually married" Elliot spoke as I watched his ears twitched every now and then. My mahogany brown-purple eyes settled onto both Alice and Blood as they walked off, leaving me with Vivaldi, Elliot and four heavy bags full of things for Alice and the queen. I sighed and shifted the bags from my arms to my forearms as I could feel my hands going tingly from lack of blood. As I did this one of the bags broke and its contents fell out. Now you see in my world, the Mafia are people who take what they want, when they want, and give nothing back. Well it just so happens that as I bent down to pick up the wrapped goods Elliot's hand found mine accidently. We locked eyes for a second before Vivaldi tapped Elliot's head,

"Right, it seems I have to go. Perhaps I shall get to talk to you at the ball"

"What I have to go to the ball too?" I said from my crouched position on the floor. Eliot stood up and placed his hands on his hips and scratched his neck while Vivaldi simply giggled behind her hand. I'm guessing it was from my shocked and slightly scared face. I don't know how to dance, I can't walk in heels and I'm not wearing a fucking dress. The guards around Vivaldi helped me with the bags, so much so that I didn't have to carry them anymore,

"But I um…you see I erm"

"You seem like a nice kid, Ethan was it? I guess I'll see you next night period. That is when the ball is right Vivaldi" Elliot smiled as he looked to the queen. She only smiled and nodded before shooing the rabbit away. He waved at me as I did him as I stood up in a daze. I have to go to a ball where I'm in a large crowd, with loud noises and all the territories are going. I feel my gut tighten into a ball then explode as I feel like up chucking. I'd prefer to walk around in the forest at night. And if I was somehow forced into going, who would I go with? Most of you are probably thinking I should ask Peter considering the past events…but I can't dance and he'd probably want to dance with Alice. What do I do?

* * *

"Finally" I smiled as I ran into my other room and jumped on the bed. But I instantly found myself on the floor on the other side as someone threw me off. I ended up coming face to face with the one and only. BORIS JOHNSON…Oh I wish that was his name. But no, it's Boris Airay instead. Anyway, I looked up from where I was on the floor to see him smiling at me,

"How'd you get in here?"

"Window" Boris said as he got on the floor with me and pointed to my bedroom window. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I sat up from the floor. I brushed the invisible dirt from my clothes and tried to stand only to find I'd hurt my ankle. It wasn't badly hurt, just a bit painful to put a lot of weight on it. I gave up and sat next to Boris with our backs against my other bed,

"Hey are you going?"

"If you're talking about the ball, I really don't know. I mean I'd like to, I've never been to a ball before. I've only read about them in books" I admitted, half of it true. I really want to go; I've never been to ball before. I'm guessing it's like some massive party we all dance around in and have fun,

"But if I did go, I wouldn't know who to go with"

"Well, would you perhaps like to go with me" Boris asked smiling at me as I looked at him through my side fringe. I watched as his ears twitched slightly. I thought about it before a problem popped into my head,

"What'cha say, I could teach you to dance if that's what you're afraid of. I remember at the amusement park we had to teach Alice to dance again after she'd forgotten the steps"

"It's not that, well I guess it is. But I don't have anything to wear…Male or female" I said with a finger at my lips in thought. I rubbed my eyes as I let out an exhausted yawn, man shopping takes a lot out of you when you're not used to it. I climb up onto my bed and rest my head against my feather pillow. Ah so comfy I could just….

"Yo Ethan. How you been?" I open my eyes to see Nightmare floating above me as I was standing in a meadow. I looked around as a pair of butterflies flutter past me leaving a trail of glitter behind them. I looked back up at the dream demon and smile. I do like Nightmare as a friend that is,

"That's nice to know that you think so"

"Hey, I guess you could say that I'm okay" I said as I sat down in the soft, green grass. Nightmare floated down and sat beside me as we looked out across the meadow. I turned to him and held a serious face or tried to,

"I need some help"

"I know, mind-reader remember" Nightmare joked as he poked my cheek.

"Oh shut it and listen, There's this ball coming up at Heart Castle and I have no idea what to do?" I said as I looked at the ground by my feet. I picked a daisy and started twirling it between my fingers.

"Liar, you want to go but you don't know who to go as" Nightmare smiled at me kindly already knowing what I'm thinking. I wonder if he's realised if I am a witch yet. I watched as his face changed into one of surprise. I should have kept my mouth shut...oh wait I did,

"You should learn to block me out miss witch"

"Shut your face Mr Incubus" I say as I playfully flick his ear. In turn he shoves me and I fall over onto my side. Too lazy to move I remain laid out on my side as my side fringe falls out of my vision,

"I want to go but if I do Vivaldi will make me wear a dress, and high heeled shoes I can't walk in. Hell I can't even dance"

"Then you should go as Ethan" Nightmare smiled as he picked up a daisy from the ground. I sighed and sat up as I leaned on Nightmare's arm, my head against his shoulder as I took off my black cap and scratched my forehead.

"But I want to go as myself, I know for a fact I hide myself to much as it is" I say as I take off my short, spiked wig and hold both that and my cap in my lap. I play no mind when Nightmare turns to me and pushes a part of my hair behind my ear and places the daisy there. I smiled as he nudges my arm with his.

"Then you should go as yourself. Hiding away can't be good for your health" He says with a smile. But that smile fades as I turn to him and give him my 'You fucking serious' face.

"Your one to talk, if you're so sickly then take your god damn medicine" I taunt as I poke his nose watching him frown at me before turning away. I giggle and place my forefinger between his eyebrows. He turns to me with a confused look upon his face,

"Don't frown, you'll get wrinkles"

"I don't like hospitals, they stick things in places they shouldn't" Nightmare whined like a child to me as he tried to puppy-dog-eye me. Didn't work, I just flicked him where my finger was causing us to both chuckle.

"What should I do Nightmare? If you were in my shoes what would you do, you're smart right" I asked as I shoved him. Nightmare copying what I did earlier by just falling down and laying there. I giggled at his childlike behaviour before he sat back up and poked my cheek again.

"If you can't decide, then you should go as both Ethan and yourself. After all, it is a masquerade ball. All the Role Holders will be there. Even me and my subordinate"

"You're a Role Holder. I thought you were just as your name states"

"Autumn I'm offended" Nightmare said with a fake hurt expression and anime tears rolling down his face.

"Hehe, no you're not. Come on, it's an honest mistake. I've only ever met you in my dreams; come to think of it…I fell asleep with Boris in my room. I'd better wake up soon or I may be in trouble"

"Alice was the same, until the country's moved. But that's another story for you to discover" And with that Nightmare stood up and pulled me up with him. He looked at me before smiling and kissing my forehead as a friendly gesture. I suddenly felt heavy like I'd gained a few pounds and the world around me faded to black.

I opened my eyes to see I was on my side hugging one of my pillows like a baby. I turned my head over to look over my shoulder and I saw Boris asleep over my side. I giggled silently as I took in my surroundings. I'm still in' Ethan's' room and Boris is sleeping on me. Why are all the good looking guys gay? Don't you find that wherever you are, no matter the world? The cute guys are the gay ones. I watched as Boris's ear twitched slightly when I shifted my arms from the pillow to his head. I can't just shake him awake, I'm not that heartless. So I go for the gentle approach. I gently rubbed the tip of his ear with my finger before lightly scratching where his ear and head meet. I mumbled in his sleep before he cracked an eye open and look at me.

"You fell asleep so I thought I'd join you" Boris smiled as he sat up and stretched. I noticed the room was slightly darker than before and when I looked out from my window I saw that it was evening. I too sat up and stretched as I got off my bed and walked towards the wardrobe that leads to my actual room. I walked into said room and clicked my fingers which changed me into a pair of bright blue jeans, a grey tank top and a pastel tartan button up shirt which I left undone. I tucked my shirt into my jeans and turned to see Boris in the wardrobe, my black cap hanging from one of his ears,

"You never answered my question"

-Mind-blank with wide eyes and floaty question marks-

"Whaaaaatttt question was that?" I asked as I popped the floating question marks that danced above my head. I looked over to Boris who had just turned back around to me after closing my wardrobe and losing my hat. I smiled at him as I tried wracking my brains for the question he asked.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Boris asked as he walked up to me. He picked up one of my hands and looked at me with hopeful yes. I looked down to the floor before looking back up at him.

"I will be going, but I will be going as Ethan" I said. Boris's ears feel against his head in a sad way. He looked down and let go of my hand. Then an idea came to my head,

"Well, you could dance with me…but it would look a bit strange"

"What do you mean?"

"A male aka you, Dancing with a '_male'_ aka Ethan" I said as I quoted with my fingers.

"What would you be wearing, I mean- what will Ethan be wearing so that I can find you" Boris smiled as he walked towards my window.

"Oh don't worry, I'll find you. It will be easier"

"And how will you do that when everyone is all dressed up and wearing masks" Boris said with his symbolic Cheshire cat grin.

"Simple! Your hair, ears and tail. Pink is a very easy colour to spot" I smiled as Boris nodded his head and disappeared out my window. I giggled at the strange cat boy as I looked over to my bed. I remembered I'd stuck a box under there with a blue ribbon on. I wonder what's in it?

* * *

**There you have it. What is in the box that Autumn received a while ago and who is it from? Also i'm thinking of starting up a new HNKNAXOC story but who should I pair Autumn/Ethan with, please let me know your idea's be it male...Or female. Thanks for reading Peace and Marshmallows XX (smiling rape face)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEYYYYAAA...Chapter 6 everybody XX**

* * *

"AHH, MY FUCKING GOD WORK YOU PIECE OF SHIT" I practically shout as I punch the stupid pipe I'm currently trying to fix. It doesn't help that faceless are looking at me with weird expressions. I turned around as I felt people staring at me. I slowly turned around and as most of the faceless in the great hall staring at me. I put my thumbs up and smiled at them all before some laughed and others giggled. A guard came up to me as asked if I was okay I simply said I was panicking as the ball is during the next night time change and I have to fix this pipe before then. It took me ages to locate where the pressure was most built up. But I just can't get the damn connection loose. I turned it one way, it did nothing. I turned it the other way- still nothing. I think I did that about 20 times and I just couldn't get it loose. I smiled at the faceless guard as he nodded and walked off before I turned back to the copper pipe. I took my wrench from the bolt it was on and placed it back on my belt. I pushed the grate that covered the pipes back against the wall so that no one would trip on it before I turned to a maid who was passing by with a couple of white table cloths,

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find some kind of lubricant for these pipes"

"Um, I don't I'm sorry. But there may be some at the amusement park" She told me. I smiled at her and nodded before adjusting my black overalls and placing some duct tape in an 'X' over the hole. I made sure my black hat was on securely before making my way out from the ballroom.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

(Peter's POV)

I swear, every place I go I see that boy. Every time I see him I turn away and walk in another direction. Every time my eyes find him I feel my face heat up. Why does he have such an effect on me? I don't like it yet at the same time I can't stop from feeling like I need to see him. I decided to make my way towards the amusement park in hopes Alice would be there. Perhaps she may know what is wrong with me. Or I could ask Autumn…Or not, last time wasn't exactly great after I surprised her and she got hurt. Anyway, I haven't seen Alice for such a long time she may miss me. I looked at my watch as the evening time change, changed to day. I sighed and walked around a corner and froze in my place. Right in front of me stood the one person I didn't want to see. I felt my clock skip a beat as my ruby eyes met those strange, alluring ones of Ethan. I hate him for what he did to me yet I want to see those eyes with every chance I have. I took a step back and as Ethan did too.

"Peter, what are you doing out here. Haven't you got your orders to help with the setting up?" The browny-ash haired boy asked me. I looked at him and saw that he was breathing faster than normal. Has he been running? I went to speak when I noticed a can in his hand. Some form of lubricant I guess,

"Are you okay, you've been staring at me for a bit?"

"Uh yes I am good thank you" I started as I finally broke out from my trance. Why do I always stare at him? Come to think of it, I do the same with Autumn. Perhaps Nightmare was right, maybe I do love her. But why am I always reminded of her whenever I see Ethan? I know I'm supposed to be helping set up for the ball but I can't get this feeling off my chest. I need to clarify it otherwise I won't be able to focus,

"I was just on my way to find Alice; I have an important question to ask her"

"Oh I see" Ethan said. I noticed as he looked to the floor. One of his eyes hidden behind his side fringe. He looked kind of…sad. Why make that kind of expression, is it because Ethan has feelings for me. He did touch me up wearing nothing but leather, plus he had me in cuffs and a chain and I was completely naked,

"Well I guess I'll be going back now. I still have a pipe to fix before the ball"

"Yes, well…I guess I shall see you later now doubt" I said feeling the awkwardness radiating off from the boy in front of me. Why the sudden mood change? Did I say something wrong? Wait; if Ethan does love me then I guess there is one way to find out. Is that what's bugging me? I sighed seeing now way out of this except to try this. I grabbed Ethan by his wrist and dragged him into an alleyway. I can't believe I'm about to do this, and in such a shabby, germ filled place. I felt Ethan pull against me as he said something about the can he was holding. He probably dropped it but that's not important I have to get this off my chest. I stopped when we were hidden by the shadows and pushed him roughly up against a wall. He must have hurt himself from the force I'd pushed him. I placed both my hands by the side of his head which caused him to look up at me with wide mahogany brown-purple eyes. I looked into them and became trapped in those eyes. I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to his. Immediately a jolt of excitement went down my spine and legs. I pressed harder as I felt Ethan's hands at my chest. Those hands slowly travelled around my waist and onto my back. I felt my tail begin to twitch as his hands grabbed at my back. I pushed my body closer to his so that he was wedged against the wall, my leg between his. I let my tongue slip along his lips; they were soft and tasted familiar…like strawberry. When the small male didn't give me entrance I forced him to by sliding my hand to his neck and pressing a pressure point. His lips opened slightly and I forced my tongue in. I dominated his mouth easily, it's like he wanted this. Either that or he's too shocked to react. I suddenly felt my hips buck forwards as something cold and small grabbed my tail and rubbed it in circles. I moaned into my kiss with this boy. Why, why does he make me feel like this? So needy, so wanting…so horny. Does he know he does this to me? I can feel the crotch of my trousers start to tighten, this is bad. Not only is this bad for my reputation if I am caught, but I can't stop myself. I let my hands run from Ethan's neck to his short spiked out hair and it flares out from under his black hat. I grabbed a handful of his ashy-brown hair I felt his boy tense before he bit down on my tongue. I pulled back or more like, I was shoved back as I watched Ethan run away from the alleyway in which we were situated. Did I do something wrong? I was now very confused, all I did was grab his hair. Of perhaps, did I embarrass him and take his first kiss. Oh that's right now I remember, he's dating Ace. I feel a smirk come to my face as an idea slips into my head. What would Ace say if he found out about this? Knowing him he'd completely pass it off without a care in the world. It wouldn't surprise me if he did? I look to the sky to see it change from day back into evening. I sighed as this was Vivaldi's way of saying the ball was ready and people should start getting ready. I'd better get back and get suited up. This ball is such a pain; the usual ones aren't so bad but a masquerade ball. I don't like dressing up smart at the best of times. But this is just annoying; I guess it's not so bad seeing how I'm going as a magpie. I was going to go as a raven but I didn't want to dye my hair. I'd end up looking like my reject, twice separated cousin Sydney. But he feels the same way towards me so I see no problem. I straightened out my chequered jacket and tie before I made my way back to the castle. I feel really confident now, but should save it for later. I intend to see how much trouble I can get this boy into by seducing him in front of his boyfriend. This should be interesting.

* * *

(Autumn's POV)

I ran as fast as I could back to the castle. I'm pretty sure I ran into a lot of faceless onto the way into the hall. I quickly screwed the grate back onto the wall before pulling a curtain back over it and into place. I ran out of that room and all the way into my room. I clicked my fingers and changed back to me before hiding my Ethan get up in my wardrobe. I placed my wig and hat in a draw at my vanity table and fluffed my hair a little bit. What was Peter thinking? First he mention Alice's name and then he molests me in an alleyway. And I thought Peter was a germophobe still he makes out with me in an alleyway, an _alleyway _of all places. No wait, he made out with Ethan in an alleyway. I can't say I didn't enjoy it but he grabbed m wig. If he'd of pulled, he would have taken it off just like and then my secret would have been out. Well one of them anyway. I walked over to my bed and face planted it. About five seconds later there was a knock at my door. I lifted my head up and looked at my white door before calling whoever was outside in. The door opened and closed and there stood Vivaldi, she was in her ball gown already and she looked stunning as usual. She was dressed as a peacock and it looked great on her. In her hand she held a feathered fan made from peacock feathers and in the other she held her mask. She walked over to me and sat on the end of my bed. She placed her hand between my shoulder blades and smiled at me.

"My dear, how come you haven't gotten ready yet. The ball is ready to commence" The queen smiled at me with her prettied up face. Not that it needed much. I rolled over onto my back and sat up next to her royal highness. She gently hugged me as she giggled,

"I even went and got you a costume because I know how much you like surprises"

"Was it in a white box with a blue ribbon" I said as I tilted my head in confusion. If it was her that sent the box…why did Peter have it, surely a maid would have sent it to me. Oh well.

"Why yes. Where is it?" Vivaldi asked as she looked around my room. I slipped onto the floor and lifted up the side of my duvet and pulled the box out from under my bed. I placed it on the bed next to Vivaldi and I slowly untied the ribbon. I looked at the queen as she was smiling at me. I placed both my hands on either side of the lid and lifted it. My unique eyes widened at what they saw. Pure white, that was all I saw, pure white everything. I closed my eyes in took in a deep breath as I placed the lid back on the box. I turned to the queen and opened my eyes,

"What's wrong my dear. Are you unhappy?"

"It's not that, I love it I really do but, I'm not feeling very well today. I will be about later though" I said as a blush started to form on my cheeks. I could feel them heating up as Vivaldi's stare put pressure on me,

"Plus I've never been to a party before so I don't really know how-"

"If you cannot dance I will show you" Vivaldi smiled as she stood up and took my hands in hers. She placed my hands in the desired places before speaking,

"Place your hands like this on your partner. Now follow my lead, Left foot back, right foot back, turn, turn face me"

I tried to follow her instruction but I think by the fourth time she turned me I accidentally stood on the tip of her foot. She didn't flinch but I apologised immediately. She in turn waved it off as student's error. A couple of hours later I was able to dance slowly with the basic steps. I just hope there isn't a couple's dance like I've read in the Cinderella story, or Beauty and the Beast. I'd be so fucked then. Vivaldi noticed my lack of attention and stopped moving. By now we were over by my window and I was looking out at the evening sky. The way the oranges clashed with the pinks and yellows, it was beautiful in its tranquil way. Vivaldi placed a hand at my cheek and made me look at her.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think going to a party with a large crowd and me feeling ill, is such a good idea"

"Perhaps, but the party is in your favour. To welcome you to wonderland, I would like to introduce you to the role holders you haven't met. They are every interested in meeting you"

"But I…I don't like big crowds. They make me feel uncomfortable"

"Please; if only for a little while. It would please us greatly" Vivaldi spoke in a hushed tone as if to tell me subtly that everything would be okay. I took in a deep breath and looked to the floor. The queen really is a beautiful person it scares me to look at her because she's so pretty. I'm not a lesbian or nothing but it's just hard for me to look at her when she stands so close to me like this. It's nerve-wracking. Vivaldi's hand left my face as she made her way towards my bedroom door. She opened it and stood half in –half out. She turned back to me with her violet gaze,

"We see we cannot change your mind. We shall leave you in peace now"

"Vivaldi…I'll go, just not straight away" I said as I looked back out the window. An idea forming in my head. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall. I turned back to Vivaldi with a small, innocent smile on my lips,

"Isn't the main attraction supposed to make an impression upon her arrival?"

"What did you have planned?"

"Something subtle. Just start the dancing then I will just blend in. I want as little attention as possible" I said as I looked back out the window. I heard a little giggled before I turned back to Vivaldi. She placed her mask at her face and opened her fan to cover her showing lips. I nodded to her before she closed my door and went to hall no doubt. I looked out the window for one last time before placing my idea into motion. I walked over to my bookshelf and pulled out a book. It just so happened to be a book about animals. I smiled and opened the book up to a random page. It just happened to land on a wolf picture. I placed the book open, on my vanity table and stood up straight facing the mirror. I looked at the picture and got an image in my head. I clicked my fingers and closed my eyes, visioning me in my costume. When I opened my eyes I marvelled my new creation. I was clad in a grey-blue tinted suit, I had a white button up shirt which hid my boobs convincingly and had ruffles at the collar with a little black string around the neckline. I had white gloves on and a pair of white, flat soled boots which snaked up to my knees. At the back there was a fluffy tail the same grey-blue as my suit and in my hair was a pair of clip in ears that matched my tail. Then came my mask, it was the same colour as the rest around the edges but the main face part was white. It had small whiskers at the cheeks and paint around the eye holes to make it look like wolf eyes. I unclipped the ears as I did my hair and placed my wig on. I then re-clipped the ears into place before making sure everything was in its rightful place. I nodded to my reflection as it winked back at me. Knowing of my intention immediately. What…who said I can't find out who wants to meet me before they meet…well me. At least I know who to look out for and what to expect. I snuck out from my room and towards the hall which the ball was to be held in. Instead of walking down the stairs which were concealed behind curtains, I took a peek through them and then made my way towards another set of stairs. I walked out into the garden ad went in through a normal doorway where masked faceless were walking through. As soon as I walked into the room I was hit with an 'OH SHIT' feeling. No I have to be confident; I am Ethan at this minute. Ethan is a strong man in his gay ways. I saw someone in a blue dress making their way over to me. As soon as I saw the blue eyes behind the blue and white mask I realised it was Alice. I waved and walked over to meet her half way. We had a small talk about what to expect tonight until she said something that caught me of guard,

"What about a new foreigner"

"Didn't you know about her, her name is Autumn? I've met her already at a tea party a while ago when I was visiting Vivaldi. She's seems shy, I'm surprised she agreed to coming to this party"

"R-Really, I've never seen her. I mean I'm always busy with work so I rarely see anyone" I said as we made our way towards a tall man with black hair and a black suit on. In fact, black was all he was wearing. He even had a black mask on. He turned and that's when I saw the greeny-blue eyes. Dupree, we meet again.

"Blood, remember Ethan" Alice said enthusiastically. Blood turned fully towards me and gave an evilly sly smirk. This git bag, I swear if I'm alone with him I'll give him a wedgie he'll never forget. Better yet, I'll make it permanent. I smiled and shook his hand as he held it out to me,

"He hasn't met Autumn yet either, and he works here in the castle. She must be very shy"

"So you haven't met him either, it's strange that you work here and have never met her. I can't wait" Elliot said as he placed his hand on my shoulder and appeared beside me. I then felt two pairs of arms wrapped around my waist. I froze as my eyes widened behind my mask. Whoever is hugging me is hugging my boobs…I hope they're stupid or can't feel anything abnormal. I looked behind me to see two boys wearing the exact same costume. They looked like Siamese cats, mainly because they were dressed like that. Thy introduced themselves as Dee and Dum. Dee had the blue eyes and Dum had red; that was the only difference. So this is the Mafia. A playboy boss, a rabbit and two children…OOOkaayyyy.

What's Elliot meant to anyway… he isn't really dressed up, ah I get it. He came as a rabbit…nice one,

"Rumour has it that she's shy, but also mysterious"

"You got that right Number two-san" I heard that familiar voice behind me. I turned slightly in the twins grasp as I spotted Boris. He was dressed in a strange yellow waistcoat and matching jacket. He had brown trousers on and I don't exactly know how to describe what he looked like. I would say the human version of a 'merry go round' but with cat ears and a tail. He must have clipped his ears back and stuck his tail down his trousers; one because I could see his pierced ears buried in his hair and two, he had an uncomfortable look on his face. I then saw a taller man next to him with the same expression on his face. He was wearing what Boris would normally wear. Ah, they must have switched, I had to hide my smile as I let out a subtle giggle,

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering" I chuckled, trying to stop myself from laughing. I took in a deep breath and slowly breathed it out, controlling my giggles. I shooed the twins off from me and turned fully to face them. I held out my hand to them, even though I knew Boris and watched as the red haired man stepped forward and grabbed my hand shaking in roughly,

"Boris, did you exchange clothes with this guy"

"…AHAHAHA" Boris burst out laughing. The guy who was shaking my hand stopped and turned to the laughing cat. I watched as he had an unimpressed look upon his face. It was actually quite funny but I kept my smile hidden,

"_This guy_ is my boss. And yes, we switched clothes"

"Okay, I'm cool with that. So what is your boss's name" I asked as I looked back at the cat-boy's boss. Boris smiled and was about to say something but the man punch his arm as placed his other arm around my neck and pulled me close. He smiled down at me, his glasses almost slipping off as he walked away with me away from the forming crowd. When we were over by a wall we stood apart from each other as he held out his hand to me.

"Name's Gowland, I'm the owner of the amusement park. You should come along some time. Boris seems to have an interest in you for some strange reason"

"Y-Yeah, we've only met a couple of times. First time he scared me when I was repairing a boiler the second time he snuck into my room" I smiled as I looked over to the pink haired male. He looked over to us as the twins surprise attacked him in a hug. I giggled slightly, unable to hold back my feminine laughter. I quickly stopped and looked at Gowland with a panic ridden expression,

"Pretend you didn't hear that"

"It's okay; one of my workers is embarrassed of his laugh" The blue eyed, copper haired male said smiling. He then placed a hand at his chin almost in thought,

"Come to think of it, _he _was a _she _beforehand"

"Oh my god really" I shouted before slapping my hand over my mouth. I bit back my laughter before everyone fell silent as the Queen walked in the room. She appeared at the top of the stairs gave a small speech as the party continued shortly after. I felt an arm wrap around my neck as I looked to the side to see Boris smiling at me. Why does he have a sudden interest in me? Then it hit me, DUH. He's a cat and I'm a witch, witches have feline companions. Maybe Boris is subconsciously aware of what I am, but I'm not pressing the matter. The less known the better,

"Can I help you Boris?"

"No I'm waiting to see the new foreigner. I wonder what her costume will be." Boris said slyly as he winked at me. Gowland went off to get drinks for us all before I realised this was my chance to 'disappear'. I looked at Boris and nodded to him to know I was going to leave as he let go of me and I started walking towards the gardens. Just as I was about to walk out the door someone came and stand in front of me, effectively blocking my path. He had a mask like everyone else but his eye patch gave him away. Nightmare Gottschalk…YOU SHIT.

That was it, blood everywhere.

* * *

**There you have it. OMG I just read Clover no kuni (Yes i've mentioned the characters from Clover but that's only because of HNKNA wiki) I'm in love with Pierce i want one. Everyone should have a Pierce. I'm htinking of doing a Pierce X Autumn story...should I do it XX**


	7. Chapter 7

I ran all the way to my room. I had nothing to do with what just happened. I did not just cause Nightmare to spew everywhere. I held back a little evil smirk as I slammed my door closed and leaned on the other side. I locked the door to make sure no one could get in along with my window. I shut the curtains and pulled off my mask, ears and tail placing them in my bin. I opened the box that was on my bed and gently pulled the costume from Vivaldi out and placed it on the bed next to the box: then the headset, then the shoes, then the gloves and finally the mask. Everything was made from white material except the gloves and the mask. The gloves were made from lace and the mask from pure white feathers. I quickly changed as fast as I possibly could before slipping the small, white, ankle boot heels on and running over to my vanity mirror. I clicked my fingers and watched as my now wavy mid length, ashy brown-golden hair curled itself and ended up in a Grecian goddess hairstyle, you know the clipped up bun full of small curls. I had two curls on either side of my face to frame it and my side fringe was swept from my eyes. The headset to go with the dress floated over and placed itself in my hair, small diamantes and white feathers placing themselves neatly into my hair wherever they felt like it. I ran a finger around my neck and watched as a pure white lace chocker formed around my neck. I smiled and watched as my pink lips turned a red colour, a small amount of blusher appeared on my pale cheeks and a light blue eye-shadow dusted my eyes. I smiled at my reflection as she smiled back and pointed to the box. Yes, my reflection moves on its own accord. I walked over to the box to find something sparkling inside it. I turned around with my back to the box and giggle as a tingling sensation ran over my shoulder blades and down my back. I looked at my mirror to see me ready…I smiled and picked up my mask as I walked to my door. As I opened the door I found a maid dressed as a flamingo waiting for me.

"Are you ready Miss Skylock?" the maid asked me as she smiled. I nodded and followed her towards the stairs that lead to the main hall. I realised what Vivaldi was going to do and felt my heart race. Suddenly I was pulled into a room and my mouth was covered. I tried to scream but I couldn't, then I heard a familiar laugh.

"Autumn, might a knight take the damsel to the ballroom?" Ace asked me as he let me go. I placed a hand at my chest to try and control my breathing before smiling at the man. He was dressed as a vampire with an extra cape in his hand. He handed it to me as I got the idea. I'll let him have his fun; he did help me out after all. I pulled the cape over my shoulders and tied it at my neck; I then pulled the hood over my head so that only my lips were showing. I could still see where I was going though. I took Ace's arm as we walked out from the room and towards the curtains which hide me from the crowd just on the other side of it. I felt Ace stop as his arm vanished from my grip. He then had his arms wrapped around my chest and neck as my head fell against his shoulder,

"Have fun, I'm sure a certain rabbit will"

"What do you mean?" I asked as Ace pulled me into his hug tighter before letting go and turning me to face him. His ruby eyes staring into my mahogany brown-purple ones. He smiled before taking my mask and placing it on my face, the feathers shaped around my eyes and flowing outwards like a pair of wings, those of which matched the ones currently sprouting from my back which was hidden by the cape. I made sure my dress wasn't showing and that my face hidden as I heard Vivaldi's voice,

"Ace, you didn't get lost for once"

"I know that's good isn't it. Lately I've found myself GAH-" Ace started but then screamed as he vanished from my vision. I looked as the curtains shuffled slightly. Ah, Vivaldi must have grabbed him instead of me. PFFFTTT. I heard the crowd burst out laughing before everyone fell silent once again. I then heard heeled footsteps walk across in front of me, just the other side of the curtains.

"Vivaldi, what do I do?" I asked as I whispered into the curtain. I gently poked it with my finger before I got my reply. I feel ill, I think I'm gonna blow chunks…Oh how lady like of me. I took a step back and looked around me; I was standing directly in the centre of the staircase. I took in a deep breath as Vivaldi spoke quietly to me, the curtains slowly opening,

"Vivaldi…I'm scared"

"Just remember what I taught you today" she smiled as her face came into view. I felt my body freeze as I spied the crowd all looking at me, even though my face was hidden by my hood. I could feel the stares from both Roll holders and faceless. I felt someone stand by both of my sides. I knew it was both Ace and Vivaldi as they walked me to the first step of the stair case. She knew I was nervous as she squeezed my shaking hand. I smiled and giggled slightly before I heard Vivaldi's voice again, this time much more stern,

"It seems as if we need a partner for our signet to become a swan"

I felt my face heat up at that last statement. I heard someone walk up the stairs and stop a couple of steps in front of me. White boots to the knee, black trousers, one let in white. A white button up shirt, a black sleeved and white bodied tailcoat; the insides of the tails were black and he hand on a white glove and a black glove. But I couldn't see the face without having to look up. Something I don't want to do.

"It would be an honourable chance, young Miss Skylock…May I have this dance?" And with that single sentence I knew…Peter White. I lifted my head so that my white mask was showing and my unique coloured eyes caught his gazing red ones. I felt someone untie my cape before they gently held the shoulders. I watched as Peter held out his hand to me and smiled. I smiled back and placed my white, laced glove hand in his black gloved hand. The colours clashing like day and night. Peter smiled in happiness as I stepped forwards down a step. The black cape falling from my body to reveal my dress. A heart shaped neckline without straps, it was tight against my body until it reached my hips, from then onwards it flared out in ruffles of white, sparkling material. The front reached to just above my feet while the back had a small train which dragged along the floor. Peter gently walked me down the stairs, everyone in complete silence. He walked me to the middle of the dance room where everyone formed a circle around us. I looked around as Peter gently spun me before he placed a hand at my waist and held my hand gently in the other. Me, doing the same to him remembering the steps Vivaldi taught me earlier today. A simple wave of her hand and the music started. I tried not to look at my feet and Peter and I danced across the circle provided for us. As he spun me I watched as the world around me faded out. Peter caught me back in his grasp and our eyes locked. It wasn't until the song came to an end did our eyes unlock and I looked around as everyone clapped before they started dancing. I looked back to Peter as he seemed different tonight; he wasn't the usual Peter today. I smiled at him as a hand took my wrist and spun me around; the room became a blur as I was swept away by a certain knight. What's wrong with Peter today, is it because of Ethan? Oh I think I understand now.

"Ace, where's Nightmare" I asked in a hushed tone. Ace simply smiled and turned me around before he gently let go and another hand caught mine as I tripped over someone's foot. Before I could hit the floor a hand found its way on my back as my other hand was being held by my head. I found myself staring into Nightmare's smiling face as he held me in a dip position. H pulled me up to my feet as I looked around the room desperately,

"What's wrong with Peter?"

"You should know you're the one who's causing his troubles" Nightmare smiled as he walked me to a wall.

"Why am I the cause, what did I do to him?" I asked. I think I know the answer, but I need someone else to confirm it.

"He seems to be trouble lately. It seems a boy named Ethan has captured his attention. Yet you my dear have captured his heart. Now he's just a confused mess"

"I see, where is he now?" I asked as I looked around the room again still no luck in finding him. Where did he disappear to so quickly?

"Perhaps you should try the garden" Nightmare said as he walked me over to a door which leads to said place. I looked out through the door but couldn't see him. I went to turn back to the ream demon but he was gone. How the fuck...Never mind. I clasped both my hands onto the front of my dress and I started walking out onto the balcony which led out into the gardens of heart castle. I turned a corner and quickly jumped back as I saw Peter standing well more like leaning against the stone railing. He was looking out into the garden and he had a sad look on his face. I tip toed up behind him before dropping my dress form my hands and placing them at the tops of his shoulders. I gently squeezed my hands before letting them loose and repeating the process. Perhaps I should tell him. But then he would be embarrassed that I got the better of him…and saw him naked. To be honest I wasn't really looking there but from what I did see, he's well built. I let my hands travel down his arms as I leaned my forehead against his back. I only reach just under his shoulder blades, thanks to my shortness. I gently wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him backward slightly.

"Autumn, I'm confused. Can I ask a question?" Peter asked me with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sure, ask away" my voice came out muffled after I'd buried my head in his back. I felt him shifted slightly before something moved against my diaphragm. I held in a giggle a t started to tickle that area, even through my dress. I knew it was Peter's tail; it was probably uncomfortable for him to have it tucked away…_most_ of the time.

"When you love someone, but don't know what love is. How can you be sure it's love?" Peter said quickly in one breath. I moved my head to its side as and listened to the white rabbit's clock beat. I smiled to myself before letting him go and standing a couple of steps behind him. I watched as he turned around, is mask now in his hands as he placed his glasses back on. I smiled at him before giggling behind my hand. I took off my mask and placed it on the wall next to Peter. I gently took his hands in mine and took off one of his gloves. I then removed my own and placed my hand against his. I could feel his emotions mix with my own. I looked into Peter's ruby eyes as he looked at our connected hands and then back to my eyes. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't, I think he was stuck in his thoughts.

"When you love someone, your heart beat quickens" I said as I placed my glove at his heart. I looked into his eyes and saw something flicker within them,

"When your in love, you become so blinded by your feelings. You may miss vital signs from the person you love"

I trailed my hand up his chest, to his neck then to his jaw and traced my finger over his lips then paused there.

"It is a feeling that is created by friends and family, it can render a being speechless and it can ruin lives completely. But it can only be found when you experiment with the one you have feelings for. You can get rejected and forgotten, like Alice did to you" I said with a stern look on my face before I placed my hands over the male's eyes and felt him close them,

"Or…you can be accepted and be happy for as long as the emotion lasts"

And with that I removed my hands and clicked my fingers. This transported me to a fountain which was in the centre of the maze from the castle. I sat down on the fountain as I heard a voice behind me. I turned around before looking into the water.

"_How do you know that worked?_"

"I don't, I'm just experimenting, like I said to Peter" I told my reflection as she crossed her arms.

"_Well, how are you going to fix this mess between you, him and Ethan? He has to find out sooner rather than later"_ My reflection giggled as she leaned on the waters surface. I leaned on the side of the fountain and stared at her.

"What do you suggest we do then miss smarty-pants" I mocked knowing that my reflection hates being called names. She's basically the opposite of me. I don't like being called names but I let it go, she doesn't. I heard someone calling out my name and they seemed pretty close. I knew what to do but how to do it. I giggled to myself as I changed back into Ethan, this time leaving my mask off. I sat back on the side of the fountain and took off my suit's jacket, folding it in half and resting it on my lap.

(Peter's POV)

I opened my eyes after I heard that sweet voice stop talking. But when I did she wasn't there, for some reason my hand that was touching hers had gone cold all of a sudden, and I had the urge to go into the maze for some reason. I decided to go that way having nothing better to do. As I took different turns this way and that I kept getting this strange feeling, as though I could find Autumn wherever she went. I've never felt like this before, then again when she pressed her hand to mine and spoke those words to me about love. I couldn't take me eyes off her, especially when she placed her other hand at my clock, I felt it speed up instantly. Only Ethan can make me do that, yet there is something about Autumn that draws me in exactly the way as that boy. I can't stand him yet I fee the need to be with him. I felt this strange feeling getting stronger and stronger as I neared the centre of the Maze. I picked up my pace so that I was now running. I took off and rounded a couple of sharp corner before I came to a stop at the entrance to the middle of the maze. There standing in front of me was Ethan, dressed in his wolf get up; minus his mask. I could see his face clearly; his ashy-golden brown side fringe was swept out from his face. His eyes, that strange wine colour, a mix or chocolate brown and purple. I swear for a second I couldn't move, it was like my body wasn't in control. When I got my breath back I walked over to the male and sat on the side of the fountain with him. He didn't say anything which was strange for him. He's usually quite confident and happy, but at this minute he seems like he has something big on his mind. I turned to face him until he gently leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Peter, these something I should probably tell you" He mumbled in his strange feminine voice of his. I looked down at him and for the first time I wanted to do something bad to him. I just wanted to heft him up in my arms and dropkick him into the fountain. Just to see how he would react. I moved my arm so that it was in position around his back and placed my other hand on his thigh so that I could sweep him up in my arms,

"It's sort of important I guess"

"What ever is the matter?" I said with a smirk on my lips. I felt him lean against me some more before I took my chances. I swept him up from the his seat and held him in my arms. He looked quite cute when he was defenceless. I looked at him, his pale creamy cheeks in a dusty pink, his lips were also pink which I've never notice before. It kind of made me want to put him back down, he looked so innocent. But then I would have some explaining to do.

"Well, it's more of a secret I've been keeping from you"

"go on" I smiled as I turned around to face the fountain.

"Well, I know you like Autumn, and you also like me"

"How did you find out" I asked with a frown on my face, who told him I like Autumn.

"Nightmare, he said as I was leaving. He said you were confused"

"That's true, I do like Miss Skylock, but there is something about you that I can't seem to get enough of" I said as I pressed my forehead to his before I held him out in front of me and dropped him straight into the watered pool of the fountain. I watched as the shorter boy made a splash before the waves simmered and I saw something that made my face turn beat red as everything fell into place. It was the first thing that happened to me that caused me to start thinking of the pair of outsiders. It was the night I saw that maid outside her room, the night I went to ask her for advice. When she threw her bra at me. The same bra she was now wearing beneath the wet shirt and bandages. I looked at the person in front of me to see that he was a _she_. I watched with wide eyes as Ethan looked up at me with sorry eyes, those eyes that belonged to Autumn, he knew I knew now and he stood up. He grabbed his hair and yanked it off, I watched as Autumn as slowly revealed to me, her mid length wavy hair falling to her mid back. I watched as her eyes looked to the water and her side fringe managed to shadow out her eyes so that I couldn't see them clearly. I couldn't move, part of me was disgusted but part of me wanted to just snatch her away and keep her in my room. She looked so delicate right now, and I felt as though she was just about to vanish. I took a step forwards and held out my hand to her in hopes that she would forgive me for my actions,

"Forgive me, I had no idea. This was really stupid of me to do"

"Don't touch me" Her voice rang in my ears, she screamed at me. At me of all people. Then I looked at her, she was shaking badly and her skin had changed to a paler white than before. She jumped out from the fountain and looked at me with her eyes full of venom. I felt a shiver run up my spine, this tie I didn't like it. She's scary when she's angry. I felt the wind pick up lightly and a few specks of rain fell onto my glasses as I took one last glance at her before she ran off. I tried to follower her but I couldn't move my body. That's when I picked up a familiar scent…That mangy cat was following us. Did she know? was that not what she wanted to tell me? This just raises more questions. Why was she pretending to be someone else? Why a boy of all people? Why is she so mad, upset…I don't know what that expression that was, it had no emotion yet it was full of it? Does she hate me now? She couldn't could she, she's the forgiving type right? What if she goes home…I can't let her go home. I won't allow it?

"Why is that mister white" I heard nightmare's voice say as he appeared next to me above the fountain. I looked up at him with wide eyes as realisation set in. Why didn't I want her to leave? Why did I want her to myself? Why am I okay with her being Ethan especially since she saw me naked?

"Because" I started as I felt my body move on my accord again. I looked down as my fists clenched at my own stupidity,

"Because I love her"

* * *

**OOOOOMMMMMGGGGG do i like to leave things on cliffhangers or what. I'm so sorry for that. I get carried away with typing that i forget how many pages get used. LOL my bad. Anyways hope you enjoy Peace and Marshamllows XX LOVE YOU ALL**

**Black: WHORE**

**Me: Dick**

**Black: Witch**

**Me: Expeliarmous (sp?)**

**White: What are you two doing?**

**Me: Nothing (smiles innocently at white and hide Black Joker hampster behind back)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The final chapter of this very...yeah, kinda story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

(Autumn's POV)

He dropped my in the fountain, in the water. Water is a Witches worst nightmare. It shows what we really look like and I hate it. But then again I can't be mad at him; this is the one thing he can't find out. If anyone finds out I'll be doomed…except Nightmare. He tricked me I swear...sneaky bastard. But now here I am, curled up in my bed with the moon's light shining down on my covered body. I had my nightgown on and I had the duvet over my head to stop the moons effect on my skin. Now I know what you're thinking, witches in water causes them to melt. Well you're right in thinking that, but it only happens to witches in fairytales. But with witches like me if we get wet our true form shows, and it's not pretty. I hate it and I hate being a witch at times. But hey, can't hate the person who made you, thing is…I never knew my real parents. My step mother told me I was left at her doorstep, that why she concealed me from the world. The only freedom I had was the back garden. My only escape route was a tree that had been there since it was a large sapling. It's an oak tree so it wouldn't exactly be small, but that's a different story. I got too hot under my bed as I sighed heavily and kicked the duvet off of me. My eyes that were closed slowly opened as I looked out the window and up at the moon. It's been night time for a while again. I guess Julius is caught up in work to put the lock right. But I can't sleep for some reason. I stood up and walked over to my vanity table mirror. I stood in front of it and saw my unhappy reflection looking back. I stared at my pale blue skin as it shimmered in the moonlight. Yes blue, it's the colour of my aura. My mid length hair was a darker shade of blue at the ends from where they'd got wet, it looked like I'd dip dyed it blue. My fingernails were also a shimmering blue but a dark royal blue the same as my toenails. My whole body got wet so my whole body was this disgusting shimmering blue, but the thing I hated the most was my eyes. Even when I go for a shower this happens, but cold water makes it last longer, plus I didn't get a chance to dry off. My skin sort of absorbed the water. My lips were a dark blue and my eyes, they still had that unique colour of brown mixed with purple, but around my pupils the colour was a bright blue. I heard someone walk past my door as my body froze up and my head turned straight to the door. I stared at it and held my gazed. I watched as the handle was pushed down before someone tried to open my door. But the door didn't open. Just to let you know, I can only manipulate things. I can't change myself in an animal or turn invisible. That one time was an accident when I was 12, I was trying to make a potion but a bird got in and caused my bowl to fall on us both. I never did find that bird, poor thing. I can make potions but only healing remedies and positive potions. Things like healing, emotional troubles, broken bones, and the occasional weather potion. But I'm not very good with love potions and I can't fly a broom. I tried and broke my foot. Again the handle jiggled but my eyes remained firm on my door, thus keeping it locked. After about two minutes the person went away and the night sky changed to evening. Maybe it was a maid to say the queen wanted tea with me. Not right now thank you, I have bigger troubles. When I heard the footsteps finally disappear I blinked as felt my eyes water. Now they slightly burn. I looked back at my reflection to see my skin and hair going back to normal. Before my reflection smiled and crossed her hands over her large endowed chest.

"What" I asked her. She simply smiled and pulled out her vial. It was full, even though I hadn't met other role holders, I spent most of my days here as Ethan, he's been around town and mingled with the faceless, with Ace and Boris. Peter, Nightmare, the queen, more faceless. I'm not surprise it filled up quickly, I spent most of my time with the faceless and Ace. I don't want to go back home but if Peter and I were together, he may have to see this strange side of me I don't want him to be introduced to. I closed my eyes and breathed out a breath I never knew I was holing. I slowly opened my eyes as they returned to normal before I changed into my black overalls and double belts. One white and one red, making an 'X' mark over my butt.

"What you gonna' do. You gonna' run away again and start fresh" My reflection smiled at me. Do I hate her, yes but I grew up with her. She was my only friend when I was growing up. I never went to school, I was home tutored. I sighed and turned my back on the mirror. I crossed my arms and looked at the opposing wall. The wall that I'd slowly covered with pictures. Okay most of them were of me and random faceless, well Ethan anyway. But there was one that stood out, one I'd never noticed before. I walked over to it and looked at it. It was a picture of me in my swan costume from the ball; I was with Gowland who was dressed as Boris and Boris who was dressed as Gowland. They were laughing; Elliot was there, blood, Alice and the Twins. All of us were laughing; I forgot how to smile like that. How long has it been since I laughed like that. No I have to go, I can't let anyone else get hurt, but why would Peter throw my down like that. Was he just joking around? He did have a smirk on his face when he did it.

"_That's true, I do like Miss Skylock, but there is something about you that I can't seem to get enough of_"

That's what he said to me, no to Ethan. He likes both me an Ethan, yet we are one in the same. The only way for him to stop being confused is for me to leave. Things were better before I came here weren't they? They've got to have been. Plus my step mother told me that men break women's hearts. Maybe it's for the best if I leave. It will break my heart _to_ leave, but I'd prefer that then having it broken by some man without a 'heart'. I sighed and clicked my fingers, changing into what I wore when I first arrived here. I looked down at myself to see I was back to wearing my pale blue dungaree's with a pastel yellow t-shirt on under it. I had a pair of army boots on and my mid length hair was tied into two braids while my side fringe was separated from my hair by a blue headband. I gently traced my finger down one side of the semi-group photo before I turned on my heal and headed towards my door, as I opened it I came face to chest with Vivaldi…yet again. This is starting to become a habit. I pulled back and straightened out my fringe before trying to hide my blushing face as I bowed to the queen.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I was unaware you were here" I stuttered, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I shouldn't really be blushing; she's groped me before when we were in her 'Secret room' with Alice. Then Alice joined in which caused me to get seriously embarrassed. The queen gently held out her arm for me as she smiled. Her sceptre in her other hand as she had her big red dress on, the one she usually wears. Her hair was in its signature ringlets as she held a kind smile on her face. I linked my arm with the queen's as she walked me down a hallway. We were silent the whole time until we came to her garden. We stopped in the doorway and I looked out among the roses and little bushes. I looked at Vivaldi as she smiled at the garden,

"Are you okay; something seems a bit…out of context?"

"Everything is fine" Vivaldi smiled as she turned to face me. She took my hands in her two as she held her sceptre under her arm,

"What about you, it seems as though you are thinking of something"

"Can we go somewhere private?" I asked, Vivaldi smiled and nodded her head. She took me back through the castle as we made our ways down a couple flights of stairs. I think we were in the floor above the basement. There were only a couple of faceless in this hallway and they quickly disappeared when Vivaldi walked past them. We came to a door at the end of the hallway and Vivaldi held out her sceptre to the door. I watched as it lit up and shrunk in her hand. When the light faded it was in the shape of a small key. Vivaldi opened the door and pulled it back to reveal an elevator of some sorts. Vivaldi stepped in and then held out her hand to me bas I stepped in as well. Where is she taking me? Just before the door's shut I swear I caught a glimpse of red and brown. The first thing that came to mind was Ace. But he couldn't be down here could he…Nah, I'm just tired. I looked at the queen as she poked a button with her long nailed finger. It was a letter J. Where are we going?

(Peter's POV)

She'd better be in her room. I need to tell her before she leaves. No she's not leaving, she wouldn't do that. Why would she do that? I tried to tell myself that she wasn't leaving…I don't think it was working. I found myself hurrying towards Miss Autumn's room. I can't believe I've never noticed the similarities between both Ethan and her. I knew there was something connecting those two when I looked into their eyes. They were exactly the same colour and they've both never been outside the castle. Apart from when Miss Autumn has been to the queens tea parties. I almost walked into a faceless maid as I rounded the corner to Autumn's room. I dodged the troublesome faceless and came to a stop just outside of my love's room. I gently knocked on the door and waited. I didn't hear anything, so maybe she is the bathroom. I'll just open the door and call out to her. I placed my gloved hand on the handle and pushed it down, pushing the door with my shoulder. I then found myself faceplanting this girl's door. I pulled back with my hand still on the handle, it's locked. Why would she lock her door? I tried the handle again before sighing and letting go. I guess she's not in. Then where is she. I have to find her before it's too late. I already lost Alice; I don't think my clock could take losing another thing I love. I darted off back down the hallways and into other room in hopes that I can find her before it is too late.

* * *

I must have searched the castle top to almost bottom. There was only the basement left, but she wouldn't be down here unless she was Ethan and unless she was working. I looked down the long darkened hallway before shutting the door, but as I did someone made their way towards me. It was Ace, I should have known; he's probably lost again. I find this man in the strangest of places. I got that thought out from my head as I approached him. He smiled as he saw me and paused while I walked up to him.

"Mr White, what are you doing here? I didn't think Julius liked you being in his tower?" The man said to me with his sly smile.

"Ace, you are still in the castle, in fact this is the basement. What could you be looking for to end up down here?" I asked, my fingers twitching slightly as I positioned my hand by my watch, ready to shoot at Ace if necessary. He lifted his hands and linked them behind his head as if he were in thought.

"I was going to find out if Mister Ethan wanted to go and get something to eat. It's been a while since we last hung out"

"You are in the basement Ace, use that door and disappear" I warned as I pointed to the door behind me. The more time I waste talking to this imbecile, the less time I have to find my love. When did I start calling her than…oh well?

"Better yet, buy a map so that you don't get lost"

"But I'm not lost, he went that way with the queen" Ace said as I he pointed to the end of the hallway where a door was at. I have no idea what is behind that door but if she is with the queen it's probably important. I have to find out where they are going before it's too late. I'm despera- Wait. Ace found his way for once.

"You can't be serious. You mean you found your way to Ethan without getting lost once" I said as my ears drooped slightly in confusion. All this time during Alice's stay and before that, Ace was always getting lost. But since his recent activities with Ethan who is Autumn…he seems to be getting lost less often,

"Ace, are you delirious"

"Nope, not that I can tell anyway. I really did just see them. They were heading to Julius I think. I'm going there now"

I couldn't say anything to that. I just stood there wide eyed. Does he mean that Autumn is with Vivaldi or Ethan? If it's Ethan then I guess that means she's busy, But if it's Autumn…I have no idea what they could be doing. I have to find out where that door goes? One of my Ear's twitched when the door shut behind me, Ace has already left…and through the right door this time. I looked around seeing no one other than me in this room. I thought to myself just as the door opened again and this time a male faceless butler popped his head through.

"Sir White…if it is the queen you are looking for, She's gone to the tower" This got my attention. Why would she go there? She and Julius have no business that I am aware of. And why a personal visit? I turned to the Faceless fully and walked up to him. If autumn is involved I have to get that information out of him. I walked up to him, grabbed the young faceless by his shoulders and looking him in his non-existent eyes. My eyes close to filling with tears.

"Was that foreigner with her? I must know tell me" I said quickly as I shook the young faceless butler. He stuttered out a quick yes with a slightly tone of fear in his voice. I stopped shaking him and stared at him coldly,

"Where are they going, and for what purpose"

"The queen wants to see the girl privately, some sort of farewell gift" That was it, she was leaving. I can't let her go. I can't take it I have to stop her. I dropped the faceless and took off out the basement. I bounded up the stairs three at a time and down some hallways. I couldn't waste any time and jumped out from a window and landed in a mud puddle, which covered me head to toe in splotches of grime and germs. I shuddered slightly but kept on running. I felt my clock ticking faster and faster, part to do with me running but mainly to do with the fact I may lose my dearly beloved. I want her right now, in my arms. I don't care if anyone sees me in this state, it's all for Autumn right now. Alas I had to stop otherwise my clock would have sprung from my body. It was going so fast I'm scared a screw may just come lose. But as long as I get to see my beloved again, I'd gladly die. So long as I can see her face. I will die with a smile on my face. I bounded into the Clock Tower and up the stairs. I stopped at a door and bombarded into it. I landed on my hands and knees as I faced the floor, my breathing laboured as I tried to suck in as much air as possible.

"Tell me…now…where…is she. Where's my beloved …Autumn" I shouted though the heavy breaths. I couldn't even look up; I was so out of breath. I felt my arms shaking with adrenaline as my insides hurt with some unknown pain. It didn't hurt as such, but I felt very ill. Is this what love feels like when you're so close to losing it?

"What do you mean, I have no idea what you're talking about White" The clock master said in his usual monotone voice. I finally had enough strength to look up at him to see him busy with his work as per usual. I slowly and unsteadily got to my feet as I leaned on the doorway. I placed a hand at my clock and tried to steady my breathing,

"I have not seen anyone other than you and Alice today"

"You are lying. I was informed by both a faceless and Ace that she was here with the queen" I retorted as my breathing levelled out. I placed a hand to my forehead as I felt myself starting to sweat, what is this feeling? I'm scared. I don't have time for this. If she is going home she'll leave from the place she came in on. That would be the Clock Tower roof. That's where Alice found her unconscious body. I ignored the Clock master as I bolted out the room and up the stairs to the rooftops. I bounded out into the light to find the queen stood there with her back to me. She turned slightly with a smile on her face. I looked to her hand which was held up and on the end of her finger was a blue butterfly. It was something so delicate and fragile. I watched with wide eyes as it opened its wings and flew off into the sky. The queen walked up to me as I stood in the open doorway with wide eyes. She's gone…she actually left. I-I…s-she…she's gone. I-I can't believe it. The queen gave me a sly smirk as she walked past me without saying a word,

"W-where is she?"

"Miss Autumn…ho-ho she's finally gotten the taste for freedom" She smirked before walking down the towers steps and out from earshot. I could feel my hands shaking as I walked towards the edge of the tower. I placed my hands atop of the stone wall and peered out across the land I live in. I feel so numb, she's gone. I'll never see her again. I felt my ears droop to the side of my face as a tear fell from my eye.

"Why does everything I love have to run away from me" I said to myself as I looked up at the sky in which the butterfly had flown.

"Is it not better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?"

I know that voice. That soft gentle voice that could lull me to sleep just like that, the voice I longed to hear. I can't turn around. If I do she won't be there.

(Autumn's POV)

I watched from a distance behind a wall, as Peter remained facing out towards the rest of Heart Country. He did here me right. I shrugged it off and walked over to him. He still didn't turn around. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I lifted my arm and slowly slid them around the Rabbit's waist. I felt him stiffen as I closed my eyes, listening to his clock ticking faster than it should be. Suddenly I was pulled away from my hug as Peter shifted. I didn't have time to look as I was enveloped in a tight hug. But there was something different about this hug. I looked down to find I was hugging Peter's head gently, my hands buried in his short, soft, white hair. I felt my cheeks heat up in a blush as I saw Peter's head buried in my chest…yet again. What is it about chests that people are drawn to? I giggled at my own thoughts as I kissed the tips of one of Peter's ears. Where's all this come from? I gently pulled on one of Peter's ears making him look up at me with wide eyes, tears streaming down his face and flushed cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" I asked gently as I rubbed just under his eyes trying to wipe away his tears.

"I t-though you were going to leave me"

"Peter…you thought I was going home" I ask sounding more surprised than I had to. Peter's cheeks simply reddened before I giggled and placed his head back to my chest. I gently stroked the base of one of his ears and kissed the tip,

"What am I going to do with you? I came here to ask Vivaldi if I could go and see Alice sometime. I also gave back my vial"

"I-I'm sorry" Peter mumbled into my chest. He hugged me tighter before he picked me up and through me over his shoulder. Having nothing else to grab I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his back. I let out a small yelp as Peter wiped his eyes…I'm guessing from the small sniffles. I moved so that I could at least see his face as he turned to look over his shoulder. I saw his puffy red eyes as he held a small smirk on his face. Uh…is he feeling alright?

"You tricked me, now I'm going to have to punish you"

"WHAT" I shrieked as Peter started walking towards the Clock Towers stair case. I pulled on his ears to try and stop him...nothing. I poked his sides hardly to see if he would drop me...nothing. I was about to give up until I looked back down. I smirked to myself as I gave Peter an evil little glare; not that he could see it. I let my hand travel down his back and grabbed his tail. I pulled it gently and then ran my fingers over the skin above it. Peter immediately stiffened and stopped walking. I quickly rolled from his shoulder to the floor before I was thrown towards a wall. The next thing I knew Peter's lips were on mine. I felt him run his tongue over my lips before I opened my mouth and let him venture. I have to admit, this was really nice. And by really nice, I mean I wanted to just strip him down and claim him as mine. Not that I've ever done this before. I moaned slightly as the white rabbit massaged my tongue with his. I felt something squeeze my right boob and I instantly pulled away. Much to my desires need. I placed one hand over my mouth as I tried to take in some much needed oxygen before Peter placed his forehead on my shoulder.

"Autumn Skylock…I love with all my heart. I thought you were going home and I just couldn't take it. I couldn't bear the thought to lose you. I don't want to let you go"

"Peter…I love you too… With all my heart. Even though you make it ache sometimes with the things you say and do. There's nothing I would change, because then you wouldn't be you"

"Do you rhyme all the time?" Peter said as he pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I giggled and placed my forehead to his, quickly pecking him on the lips as I linked my hand with his, our finger intertwining.

"Hm, when the time is right" I smiled as I pecked him again and gently removed his glasses. I placed them in one of my dungaree pockets as I slipped out from the rabbits grip against the wall. I watched as the sky turned dark, spotted with stars as I walked over to the stairs and made sure I gave him a sexy look as I made a 'come hither' movement with my fingers,

"But I only save that for you my dear Mr White"

I didn't regret what happened that night. Neither did Peter. I just hope we didn't wake anyone up during the night time period. I wasn't really embarrassed when we were shouting each other's name loudly and lewdly. But I was afraid the people in the rooms surrounding us heard the bed creaking and banging against the wall and floor. Rabbits sure do show there feral side when in the right mood. Just thought I'd share that little fact with you.

* * *

**YAYAYAYYYAYAYA now their dating. Hope you all enjoyed my Character X OC. This was kind of a trail run ready for other idea i have. Next up i will attempt my Pierce X Autumn Story. Or tell me if you want to see someone else with Autumn/Ethan. I have a shitload of idea's already written down. i just need to appropriate characters..._if you know what i mean (honhonhonhon). _Anyway Love you all-**

**Black: WWWHHHOOOOORRREEE**

**ME: Excuse me, Autumn do the ****honours**

**Autumn: Sure thing (clicks fingers, Black is now wearing a short and frilly french maids outfit)**

**Me: Cheers, As i was saying. Peace and Marshmallows XX**


End file.
